¿Querido u Odiado MSN?
by Vita Swan D'Cullen
Summary: ¿que harías si le confiesas a Edward Cullen, tu amor platónico, que mueres por el? y sin saber que es con el con quien hablas... Descubre que haría Bella Swan. Todos Humanos EdxB Mini-fic
1. El Msn editado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Pov Bella**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo mirando su perfil en el facebook. Si, lo se, parezco psicópata entrando todos los días a revisar sus actualizaciones incluso más de dos veces al día. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy total he irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen uno de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria y gemelo de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen.

Bastante patético si tomamos en cuenta que el ni me nota, no se ni como me agrego a su facebook, seguro fue obra del duende hiperactivo loco por la moda llamado Alice Cullen. Ella como mi mejor amiga sabe que amo a su hermano y hasta asegura que ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos pero simplemente no lo creo, no tengo tanta suerte; es mas simplemente la suerte me da la espalda todo el tiempo.

De nuevo leo la información de su perfil (nunca me cansare de hacerlo):

**Sexo: **hombre

**Fecha de nacimiento: **20 de junio de 1991

**Hermanos: **Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Seth Clearwater

**Padres: **Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

**Situación sentimental:** soltero

**Ciudad de origen:** Chicago, Illinois

**Ciudad actual:** Forks, Washington

**Escuela secundaria:** Preparatoria de Forks

**Gustos e Intereses:**

**Actividades:** estudiante del penúltimo año de secundaria, estudiante de primeros auxilios, tocar piano y componer, disfrutar con familia y amigos, atletismo

**Intereses:** medicina, música, familia, amigos, carros

**Música:** Debussy, Mozart, Muse, paramone, otros

Libros: Principios de urgencias, emergencias y cuidados críticos, Anatomía de gray para estudiantes, JS Bach la estructura del dolor, **Diccionario de compositores de música clásica**, **Mozart: vida y ficción**, Crónicas Vampíricas, otros Películas: Ficción, Terror, Acción y Comedia Televisión: Documentales, series.

**Información de contacto**

**Dirección de correo electrónico:** EdwardCullen20

Edward simplemente es el chico perfecto, hijo modelo, buen hermano, buen estudiante y ¿he dicho ya? que parece un Dios griego bajado del mismo ¡Olimpo!

Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, igual a los ojos de su madre; alto (por lo menos para mi y mi metro sesenta), con el cabello de un extraño pero adorable color bronce y tan rebelde que siempre pareciera no haberse peinado.

Al volver a sus actualizaciones me fije en que cambio su foto de perfil y solo pude pensar ¡oh Dios esta en el facebook! precipitadamente abrí un enlace con su foto. De nuevo mis neuronas murieron, se veía hermosísimo, sentado en el jardín de su casa junto de su madre.

Luego de pasar cinco minutos babeando mi pobre laptop fui a mi perfil y de nuevo hice lo que tantas veces ya había hecho: auto darme una bien merecida dosis de realidad comencé a ver mi información:

**Sexo: **mujer

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de septiembre de 1991

**Hermanos: **Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Jacob Black

**Padres: **René Dwyer

**Situación sentimental:** soltera

**Ciudad de origen:** Forks, Washington

**Ciudad actual:** Forks, Washington

**Escuela secundaria:** Preparatoria de Forks

**Gustos e Intereses:**

**Actividades:** estudiante del penúltimo año de secundaria, leer, pintar

**Intereses:** literatura, arte, familia, amigos

**Música**: Debussy, Muse, paramone, otros

Libros: Orgullo y prejuicio, Sentido y sensibilidad, **Shakespeare, cumbres borrascosas, Los grandes museos, el arte contemporáneo,** Crónicas Vampíricas, otros Películas: Romance, Acción y Comedia Televisión: series.

**Información de contacto**

**Dirección de correo electrónico:** BellaSwan91

Al ver mi foto tan solo me llega otra dosis de realidad, estoy allí sentada en la sala de los Cullen junto a Rose y Alice, tan insignificante al lado de ellas, con mi pelo castaño y mis aburridos ojos marrones toda flacucha y pálida, definitivamente demasiado normal para Edward, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Con ese triste pensamiento me voy al Messenger e inicio sesión, necesito distraerme.

Abre mi MSN y aparecen mis contactos conectados

**Jess Stanley **(ocupado)

**Embry Call** Paul mas te vale que corras y lejos, ¿como te comiste toda MI comida?

**Ángela ** pronto el cumpleaños de mis hermanitos^^

**Yorkie** Mañana nueva edición del periódico escolar

**Emt Cullen** Amando a mi princesa. Rose eres mi vida

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii

Y fue cuando lo vi al final de la lista.

**Ed Cullen** tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, pero eso no lo haría nunca; en realidad nunca he cruzado muchas palabras con él; siempre huyo porque me apena no ser interesante. Alice dice que soy una tonta y no veo lo obvio, pero aún no se a que se refiere con lo obvio, igual ella siempre ve cosas donde no las hay.

Abrí una ventana con Alice definitivamente necesitaba distraerme.

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

**Hey duende ¿que haces? **

**Uh ¿a q hora es tu cita con Jazzi Jazz?**

Raro el duende se demora en contestar, mientras tanto aproveche para comenzar a descargar unas canciones a mi Ipod, sonó la alerta de mensaje.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿Bella?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¡No! ****Kristen Stewart**

**Duhh obvio soy ¡yo! ¿Quien si no?**

**¿Tanto café te esta afectando? **

De nuevo se demoro en contestar.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Ahhhhh Belly bells no digas eso…. Me haces llorar, aparte solo estaba distraída hablando con Jazz**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Ahhhh el amor…. ¡Empalagas!**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¡Ja! lo dices como si a ti no te gustara nadie…**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Ya Alice déjalo, no comencemos de nuevo con ese tema sabes lo que opino…**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Pero ¿por que Bells es que no confías en mí?**

Aquí va de nuevo Alice con el chantaje emocional, por que será tan terca…

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Uhh¬¬ en ti si confió, pero no en lo que dices, es decir, ¿de verdad quieres que te haga caso? y valla y le declare mi amor al chico más perfecto de todo Forks, que parece un dios griego y que no sabe que ¡existo! No importa lo que digas yo se que el no se fija en mi…**

**¿Estas segura que Esme no te dejo caer cuando naciste?**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Ahs Bella ¡yo soy perfectamente normal! Pero ¿sabes? dejémoslo así, quizás si tienes razón y él no se fija en ti. Pero déjame decirte que es un IDIOTA y no importa si es un dios griego o lo que sea no se merece ni un mal pensamiento de tu parte, quizás es momento de olvidar.**

Ok ¿me estaban jugando un broma o de verdad Alice entendió que su hermano y yo simplemente vamos en diferentes direcciones? Dios ¿de verdad escuchaste mis plegarias?

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**UHH ahora si dime ¿quien eres? y ¿que hiciste con mi amiga? Tu Mary Alice Cullen diciéndome que TU hermano es un idiota y que me olvide de ¡él! Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿Mi hermano?**

Que raro Alice si que estaba lenta hoy.

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Quien mas si no Alice? Mmm. ¿estas segura que estas bien? ¿Se te olvido que tenias un gemelo o que?**

De nuevo se demoro en contestar.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿De verdad te gusta Edward?**

**Digo,¿ muchooo, mucho, mucho?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Alice ¿de nuevo con eso? No se para q preguntas si ya sabes q si duhh **

Mientras esperaba que Alice me escribiera me llego la alerta de una nueva conversación del MSN

**Emt Cullen** Amando a mi princesa. Rose eres mi vida _Dice:_

**Hey hermanita ¿ya no saludas?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Osito Emt I'm sorry*. Estaba tan metida hablando con el duende que ¡se me olvido el mundo!**

**Emt Cullen** Amando a mi princesa. Rose eres mi vida _Dice:_

**¿El duende? ¿Esta en tu casa? ¿No iba a salir con su Jazzy?**

Ok esto es raro como se nota que Emt es un distraído

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Mmm ¿en mi casa?**

**Emt como q no haz salido del cuarto, ella esta conectada; seguro Jasper aún no ha pasado por ella.**

**Emt Cullen** Amando a mi princesa. Rose eres mi vida _Dice:_

**¡Claro que si he salido del cuarto! yo creo q ya estas loquita Bells, ella se fue con Jasper para su casa.**

Ahora si es muy raro por favor Dios si estas en el cielo que Alice no allá dejado su MSN abierto y sea alguien mas… oh Dios mío ¿y si es él? ¡Nooo, no puede ser él! Seguro ella está conectada de la PC de Jazz o se llevo su laptop…

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Ahhhh eso es… seguro esta conectada desde la PC de Jasper o tiene su laptop con ella duhh ¿por algo son portátiles no?**

**Emt Cullen** Amando a mi princesa. Rose eres mi vida _Dice:_

**Jajajajaja Bells ya lo comprobé, tanto libro te esta afectando el cerebro ¿o que? Jazz tiene la PC dañada y la laptop de Alice la esta usando Eddie lo acabo de ver.**

Por favor que sea una broma ¡no puede ser de verdad! ¿Alguien allá arriba me odia tanto? No le pude haber confesado mi obsesión a él… ¡No! ¡No podía ser él!

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Alice?**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿MM?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿De donde estas conectada? ¿Estas en tu casa?**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡Jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Mmm de mi laptop ¿no? ¿Por que Bells.? Sip estoy en mi casa… ¿vienes de visita?**

¡Nooo! esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Es él estoy segura, que es él… ¿que hice para merecer este karma?

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Alice no mientas se que no estas en tu casa, dime, ¿de donde estas conectada?**

Cinco minutos después no había respuesta; así que en un acto de estupidez o valentía, llámese como se quiera pregunte:

**¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?**

Y justo cuando al mismo tiempo en mi pantalla apareció:

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Ha cerrado sesión._

**Ed Cullen** tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación. _Ha cerrado sesión._

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, le había confesado mi amor a Edward Cullen por medio del correo de su hermana ¡oh Dios! y lo peor es que me cree tan poco, que no es ni capas de decirme nada… Oh por dios debo mudarme de la ciudad, no se del país ¿del planeta? Mañana no iré a clases y eso es definitivo. ¿Y si no voy mas a la escuela? ¿Y si me mudo con René? Mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas apague la laptop sin siquiera cerrar completamente el correo o el sistema operativo, me acosté sobre mi cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté mi reloj marcaba las 6am "genial otro lúgubre día" pensé con sarcasmo y de pronto todo lo ocurrido en la tarde de ayer me llego ¡de verdad había pasado! Me levante y me mire en el espejo del cuarto, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y me parecía a Rudolf, por lo roja que estaba mi nariz. Charlie aun no se había ido a trabajar, eso me dio una idea. Me envolví en una manta y baje a la cocina donde estaba mi padre "ok" me dije a mi misma "hora de poner en practica las caras de Alice".

—Hola papa— Dije con voz patosa

—Oh hola Bella —me miro y luego añadió — ¿te sientes bien? La verdad no tienes muy buena cara y ayer cuando llegue ya estabas dormida.

"genial" pensé

—La verdad es que me siento fatal – dije haciendo mi mejor cara-tipo-perrito-regañado-Alice

—Si es así cariño, mejor quédate en casa, por el día de hoy. Ya en la comisaria llamare a la escuela para avisar de tu falta. ¿Quieres que te lleve al medico?

—Oh no papa no hace falta tranquilo, seguro es tan solo un resfriado— mentí con fluidez, demasiada fluidez para ser yo.

Tras desearme que me mejorara y darme algunas instrucciones Charlie salió hacia la comisaria, en cuanto coloco un pie en la entrada subí las escaleras y me tire en mi cama de nuevo; tenia toda la mañana para pensar como salir de la horrible situación en la que me encontraba, ¿hacer como que todo fue una broma? ¿No volver a la escuela? Mm ¿que diría Charlie de eso? ¿Mudarme con René? incluso así la tenga que seguir a ella y Phil por medio país es mejor que quedarme y enfrentar el rechazo de Edward. Después de meditarlo un rato me decidí por la opción de volver con René… Pero ¿como justificar mí repentino cambio de opinión? Pensando en eso volví a quedarme dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero había tenido un sueño hermoso, quizás el mejor sueño de toda mi vida; estaba con Edward en un prado bellísimo y el me abrazaba y me decía una y otra vez que me amaba. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar ¿por que tenía que haber despertado? Estaba sumergida en mi dolor cuando una voz me saco de mi sopor.

¿Bella? ¿Por que lloras? ¿Estas bien?

"oh por Dios esa voz, no estoy despierta, aun estoy soñando" lentamente me di vuelta y lo vi, tan glorioso como siempre sentado en la mecedora cerca de la ventana.

—Wow si que tengo buena imaginación, esta vez me he superado— dije

¿Por que dices eso Bella? — Pregunto el causante de todas mis ensoñaciones

Reí — ¿realmente quieres que te lo diga? — Él asintió — veras es simple, estas en mi cuarto— voltee y vi la hora —a las 10am, es mas que obvio que eres un producto de mi imaginación; en este momento debes estar en clase de Ingles

El rio — ¿Que es tan gracioso? — pregunte

—Bellas estoy aquí— comenzó a acercarse a la cama y me tomo de la mano — ¿te das cuenta? Soy real estas despierta, ahora me encantaría saber ¿por que llorabas hace rato?

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de la realidad… Edward Cullen estaba en mi cuarto sosteniendo mi mano. Esto es peor de lo que pensé ha venido a rechazarme, me esta ahorrando la vergüenza de hacerlo en publico y por eso vino a mi casa.

¿A, a que e haz venido? – pregunte, hay que ser sinceros tartamudee.

—Bella tenemos que hablar— Lo sabia fue lo único que pude pensar.

**I'm sorry***

Lo siento

**Bueno chicas tras leer algunos comentarios decidí editar la historia con el fin de corregir los pequeños errores de redacción y ortográficos que estaban por allí. ¡Lo se! Aún me falta mejorar muchísimo, pero espero que sepan comprenderme. Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, espero que mi redacción y ortografía de verdad estén mejorando y quienes hallan leído con anterioridad este capitulo estén contentos con el resultado de la edición. **

**Chicas quería pedirles su ayuda para lo siguiente:**

**Tengo entendido que el FF tiene un reglamento en cuanto a la publicación de los Fics, y una normativa en cuanto a las historias. Mi Ingles aún no es muy bueno y el traductor no me parece de fiar para estos casos, puesto que he notado que no es muy buena la traducción. Así que, si alguien tiene a la mano dicho reglamento en español. Por favor facilítenmelo. Gracias**


	2. Gracias al Msn editado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo y sus críticas, estoy tratando de mejorar…**

**Aquí va el pov Edward después de todo hay que saber que piensa nuestro Eddie de todo lo que dijo Bella…**

Pov Edward

Ahsss y ahora ¿quien será? ¿Que parte de "estoy componiendo no me molesten" no entienden?

Abro la puerta y allí esta mi "queridísimo hermano"- nótese el sarcasmo.

—Hey Emt y ahora ¿que quieres? – Pregunto- Debe ser importante para que hallas intentado tumbar la puerta de MI cuarto.

—Edward, Edward, Edward, ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero? —pregunto al tiempo que entraba en mi cuarto.

¿Que quieres? habla ya; lo siento pero tanto amor de tu parte me confunde…

— Oh! Eddie hieres mis sentimientos – hizo como si se secara una lágrima, luego se acerco a mi escritorio, tomo mi laptop y me miro sonriente

—Ohhhh no eso ¡no! ¿Ahora que le hiciste a la tuya? La idea de tener computadoras personales es que sean eso ¡PERSONALES! Y te he dicho que no me llames Eddie lo ¡ODIO! — Casi grite. Entiéndanme no soy una persona agresiva pero Emmett puede sacar de sus cabales hasta al mismísimo Dalai Lama.

—Ohhh vamos Eddie, si no estas haciendo nada con ella. La tienes allí sola, triste y abandonada en ese feo y frio escritorio yo tan solo voy a hacerle compañía un rato— Dijo Emmett de manera dramática —Si tanto necesitas la laptop pídele la de ella a Ali seguro te la presta.-

—Emmett ¿te lo explico o te lo dibujo? a ver si lo entiendes. Primero SI la voy a usar, segundo ¿por que tengo que pedirle la de ella a Alice si tengo la MIA?, pídesela tu; y tercero ¿Que paso con TU laptop? — pregunte exasperado por la situación.

—Ahsss Eddie pareces un viejo y déjame decirte que: primero Ali no esta en casa y su cuarto esta cerrado y no puedo entrar —ja eso lo sabia, cuando Alice salía siempre cerraba su cuarto precisamente para que Emmett no agarra sus cosas —segundo si tu se la pides seguro te la presta o mejor vas y la tomas de una ves no creas que no se que ELLA te dio una llave de su cuarto —dijo haciéndose el ofendido —y tercero MI laptop se la llevo papá para mandarla a reparar. Ya bro deja el estrés simplemente deja que me valla a jugar y veras que no te molesto por un buen rato.

—Esta bien —accedí —pero por favor cumple tu palabra y no molestes ¿s? Ahhh y por favor ¡NO la dañes!

—Gracias Ed —dijo mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto —te quierooooo —grito

Rápidamente tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice mientras escribía un mensaje de texto:

**Al voy a tomar tu laptop.**

**Emt secuestro la mía.**

**Te quiero. Saluda a Jazz de mi parte.**

**Ed**

Al entrar vi todo tan ordenado como siempre y me dispuse a tomar la laptop que estaba en el escritorio. Al llegar allí note que estaba encendida y había un documento a medio escribir. Saque mi teléfono y escribí otro mensaje:

**Mary Alice Cullen Platt como se te ocurre dejar la laptop encendida no solo es irresponsable y peligroso. Aparte que estas derrochando energía. Existe algo que se llama calentamiento global ¿sabias? ¿Que hago con el documento que esta aquí?**

Al momento me llego su respuesta:

**Ed yo también te quiero. De verdad no me fije cuando la deje encendida es que Jazz llego por mi y no me dio tiempo de nada. Por favor guarda los cambios en el documento y ciérralo. Ahhh y claro que se que existe el calentamiento global entre Bella y tu me van a volver loca con eso. Y hablando de Bella ¿cuando le vas a decir que te gusta?**

De nuevo con eso pensé, lo peor que me pudo pasar en mi vida fue que Alice me encontrara viendo las fotos de Bella en el facebook como un tonto, peor aun cuando cerré la pagina tratando que Alice no viese lo que estaba haciendo y quedo a la vista mi fondo de escritorio que también era una foto de Bella. ¿He dicho ya que amo a Bella Swan? La mejor amiga de mi hermana, a la que por cierto creo que le caigo mal, puesto que cada vez que intento hablar con ella sale huyendo. Aun no entiendo como acepto mi solicitud de amistad en el facebook y en el MSN. Creo que Alice tuvo mucho que ver. Tome mi teléfono y le respondí a Alice.

**Ya Al déjalo; digas lo que digas yo se que ella no me pasa*. Ya disfruta tu tiempo con Jazz. Adiós**

Agarre la laptop y camine hacia mi cuarto, me senté cómodamente y me dispuse a pasar mis ultimas composiciones a un documento. Luego de un rato termine, abrí una pagina de internet y abrí el MSN. Revise mis notificaciones y ¿como no? también revise las actualizaciones de Bella y su foto de perfil, Estaba entretenido viendo su foto se veía Hermosísima junto a mi hermana y a mi cuñada; amo esta foto pensé, cuando sonó una alerta del MSN al revisar me di cuenta que Alice no solo dejo la laptop encendida si no que también dejo su MSN abierto y quien le hablaba era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta. Rápidamente leí lo que escribió.

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Hey duende que haces? **

**Uh ¿a q hora es tu cita con Jazzi Jazz?**

Quería escribirle y decirle que no era Alice de verdad pensé en hacerlo pero no pude, simplemente pensé en aprovechar y hablar con ella Dios yo nunca hablaba con ella y ahora tenia la oportunidad la iba a desperdiciar. Tras pensarlo un rato respondí.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿Bella?**

Tuve que preguntar simplemente aun no creía que fuera ella

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¡No! ****Kristen Stewart**

**Duhh obvio soy ¡yo! ¿Quien si no?**

**¿Tanto café te esta afectando?**

Ahhh y allí me di cuenta de mi metida de pata* e intente corregirlo. Si conocía lo suficiente a mi hermana sabría que escribir.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Ahhhhh Belly bells no digas eso…. Me haces llorar aparte solo estaba distraída hablando con Jazz**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Ahhhh el amor... ¡Empalagas!**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¡Ja! lo dices como si a ti no te gustara nadie…**

Tuve que preguntar disimuladamente, quería saber si existía alguien a quien ella quisiera, alguien que la mereciera.

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Ya Alice déjalo no comencemos de nuevo con ese tema sabes lo que opino…**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, Jazz ¡te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Pero ¿por que bells es que no confías en mi?**

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía, ahora no solo era querer, necesitaba saber si había alguien que ocupara su mente y su corazón

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Uhh¬¬ en ti si confió, pero no en lo que dices, es decir, ¿de verdad quieres que te haga caso? y valla y le declare mi amor al chico más perfecto de todo Forks, que parece un dios griego y que no sabe que ¡existo! No importa lo que digas yo se que el no se fija en mi…**

**¿Estas segura que Esme no te dejo caer cuando naciste?**

Dios ¿ella estaba enamorada? ¡Y el estúpido ese ni la miraba! ¿Estaría ciego acaso? Tendría que estarlo para no fijarse en el ángel de ojos chocolates más bello que alguna vez ha pisado la tierra. Ella no debía sufrir por nadie, ella no se merecía eso se merecía muchísimo mas.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Ahs Bella ¡yo soy perfectamente normal! Pero ¿sabes? dejémoslo así, quizás si tienes razón y él no se fija en ti. Pero déjame decirte que es un IDIOTA y no importa si es un dios griego o lo que sea no se merece ni un mal pensamiento de tu parte, quizás es momento de olvidar.**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**UHH ahora si dime ¿quien eres? y ¿que hiciste con mi amiga? Tu Mary Alice Cullen diciéndome que TU hermano es un idiota y que me olvide de ¡él! Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…**

¡Oh por Dios Bella esta enamorada de Emmett! No puede ser obviamente el si se fija en ella; claro solo como su hermanita menor; pero no creo que Bella sea capas de hacerle algo así a Rose. De repente un golpe de esperanza me aprisiono el pecho. No podía ser o ¿Si? De verdad ella me quería, estaba muy confundido.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿Mi hermano?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Quien mas si no Alice? Mmm. ¿estas segura que estas bien? ¿Se te olvido que tenias un gemelo o que?**

Si moría en este momento seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo. De verdad le gustaba, ese ángel me acaba de decir que yo le gusto. Me sentía en el cielo, tras disfrutar por un rato de mi dicha me anime a preguntar:

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿De verdad te gusta Edward?**

**Digo, ¿muchooo, mucho, mucho?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Alice ¿de nuevo con eso? No se para q preguntas si ya sabes q si duhh **

¡Dios! eso quería decir que si le gustaba mucho, quizás hasta este enamorada de ¡mi! ¿Tendría yo tanta suerte como para merecerla? ¿Que había hecho para merecer tanta dicha? no lo sabía pero de verdad que estaba gradecido por ello. De repente me provoco patearme al recordad una parte de la conversación. Ella cree que yo no me fijo en ella ¡cielos! que equivocada está, si ella es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. De pronto una alerta del MSN me saco de mis ensoñaciones. ¡Era ella!

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Alice?**

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**¿MM?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**De ¿De donde estas conectada? ¿Estas en tu casa?**

¿Para que quiere Saber si Alice esta en la casa? ¿Será que quiere venir? Si viene seria perfecto porque puedo decirle cuanto la Amo. Mmm podría llevarla al salón y tócale algo en el piano. Es mas podría tocar esa nana que compuse para ella, el primer día que la vi. Ya, desde ese momento la amaba.

**Alice Cullen de Hale**, ¡jazz te AMO! Al shopping el fin de semana wiii _Dice:_

**Mmm de mi laptop ¿no? ¿Por que Bells.? Sip estoy en mi casa… ¿vienes de visita?**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**Alice no mientas se que no estas en tu casa dime de donde estas conectada….**

Oh y ahora ¿que le digo? No se cuanto tiempo estuve devanando mi cerebro en busca a una respuesta creíble a su pregunta. Cuando lo siguiente que me escribió me hizo poner mas nervioso de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida.

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi _Dice:_

**¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?**

No puede ser como se dio cuenta que soy yo. ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Los nervios simplemente no me dejaron razonar he hice los primero que se vino a mi mente cerré todos los programas y apague la laptop.

Luego de un rato cuando me calme lo suficiente como para pensar con coherencia, caí en cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido y ahora ella ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Pase toda la tarde ideando un plan para explicarle todo. No podía ir a su casa hoy, no después de lo que había hecho. ¡No! Tenía que hacer algo realmente romántico y especial ella se merecía eso y más. Tras armar mi plan trate de dormir (no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era), mucho rato después tras dar como un millón de vueltas en la cama me levante y fui por un vaso de leche, los nervios no me dejaban dormir. Todo decía salir bien. Me tome la leche y subí al cuarto mientras repasaba mentalmente mi plan. Mañana la casa estaría sola todo el día, por lo que en la escuela buscaría a Bella y le pediría hablar con ella después de clases, la llevaría a comer, quizás a Port Angels; le pediría disculpas por lo de ayer y le diría toda la verdad, luego, cuando volviéramos a Forks; la llevaba a mi casa, le tocaría su nana y le pediría que fuera oficialmente mi novia. Pensándolo bien debo comprar un ramo de rosas. Rato después de estar acostado el cansancio me venció y me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien rebotaba sobre mi cama. Levante mi cara de la almohada y allí estaba el duende hiperactivo que tengo como hermana.

—Hey Ed levántate, presiento que hoy será un buen día y por eso hay que iniciar el día muy temprano, en tu escritorio deje la ropa que debes colocarte hoy. Te espero abajo… No demores —dijo y sin darme tiempo a nada se fue.

Me levante entre al baño y me aseé, me coloque la ropa que Alice había escogido para mi, luego de tratar de peinar mi cabello, cosa imposible, baje. Todos estaban en la cocina desayunando.

—Buenos días —dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso a mi mama

—Buenos días cariño —dijo ella

— ¡Hey Eddie hasta que te levantas! Que milagro que hoy no estés gruñón. ¿Que ha pasado para que te levantaras de tan buen humor? —pregunto Emmett con un tono burlon, decidí ignorarlo y mirar a mi padre quien me saludaba en ese momento.

En seguida de comer salimos hacia el instituto, iba con Alice en mí amado volvo. Hoy Emmett se llevo su Jeep a la escuela porque después de esta iba a ir con Rose a Seattle. Llegamos al instituto y ágilmente entramos, cosa rara en Forks llovía.

—Hey Ed recuerda que al salir me voy con Jazz a su casa. —dijo la duende antes de entrar a su salón. Rápidamente mire en busca de Bella pero no la encontré, seguro aun no había llegado.

Me fui a mi primera clase del día. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en Ingles, clase que compartíamos. Sin darme cuenta del tiempo ni de las lecciones que explicaba el profesor, paso velozmente la hora y fue momento de entrar a Ingles. Raro, Bella no ha llegado, normalmente es una de las clases a la que mas temprano llega, ella adora el Ingles. Entro el profesor e inicio la clase, Bella aun no había llegado así que le envié un mensaje a Alice.

**Hey Al ¿que sabes de Bella.?**

**El profesor esta dando la clase y ella aun no llega.**

**Ed**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando mi teléfono vibro. Era un mensaje de Alice

**Estoy preocupada tampoco llego a la primera clase, Quería ir a su casa para asegurarme que este bien, seguro se quedo dormida; pero estoy en biología y me toca la entrega del proyecto así que se me hace imposible ir.**

¿Le abra pasado algo a Bella? no creo ya Alice lo sabría, rápidamente levante mi mano. El profesor me miro y dijo:

—Mister Cullen ¿Do you want said something?*

—Excuse me professor. But I am feeling bad, my head hurts. ¿Can I go out?* —dije en Ingles

—Yes Mister Cullen go to the nursing* —Me respondio

Precipitadamente tome mis cosas y salí del salón, los pasillos estaban vacios por lo que corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, llegue al estacionamiento y me subí en mi Volvo lo encendí y partí hacia la casa de Bella, de mas esta decir que cometí todas las infracciones de trafico posibles, gracias a Dios la policía no me paro ¿que pensaría el señor Swan de mi si me colocaban una multa por exceso de velocidad? Al llegar a casa de Bella me baje y toque la puerta, nadie contesto; mas en el frente estaba la vieja camioneta de Bella por lo que ella debía estar dentro. Preocupado busque otra forma de entrar, una puerta trasera, una ventana lo que fuese. Localice la ventana pero estaba en el segundo piso. Lo bueno es que una de las ramas del gran árbol que estaba junto a la casa daba a la ventana, escale el árbol hasta llegar a la rama en cuestión cuando divise lo que había dentro de la ventana me congele.

Era el cuarto de Bella, ella estaba acostada durmiendo, estaba usando ropa de casa, era como si no se hubiese levantado en toda la mañana o se hubiese quedado dormida así, vestida. Entre a su habitación y no pude evitar quedarme viéndola ella era perfecta. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentado en su mecedora con la vista fija en ella, pero un sonido desgarrador me alarmo, ella estaba llorando. ¡Mi ángel lloraba! ¡Tenia que saber la razón de sus lagrimas.!

¿Bella? ¿Por que lloras? ¿Estas bien?

A medida que giraba su rostro hacia mi se veía la tristeza y confusión en sus ojos. Eso me partió el alma.

—Wow si que tengo buena imaginación, esta vez me he superado— dije

Eso me causo mucha gracia por lo que pregunte —¿Por que dices eso Bella?

Rió — ¿realmente quieres que te lo diga? — yo asentí — veras es simple, estas en mi cuarto— volteo y vio la hora —a las 10am, es mas que obvio que eres un producto de mi imaginación; en este momento debes estar en clase de Ingles

No aguante mas y reí — ¿Que es tan gracioso? —me pregunto

—Bellas estoy aquí— me acerque a la cama y le tome la mano — ¿te das cuenta? Soy real estas despierta, ahora me encantaría saber ¿por que llorabas hace rato?

La decepción, el miedo y la tristeza se vieron reflejados en su rostro cuando entendió que no era un sueño ni un producto de su imaginación, si no que era real

¿A, a que e haz venido? –– pregunto. Un tanto ¿nerviosa?

—Bella tenemos que hablar— dije mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban mas lagrimas. Sin poder evitarlo la abrace muy fuerte queriendo así sanar su dolor. —Tranquila Bella por favor no llores que no sabes lo que me mata verte así un ángel tan bello como tu no debería llorar.

— ¿No? Espera ¿que haz dicho? —su voz denotaba confusión, y un poco de ¿esperanza? Tal vez

Respire profundo y la mire a los ojos, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas —dije que un ángel tan bello como tu no debe llorar. —Bese sus mejillas y añadí —no sabes lo que verte llorar me hace.

—Estoy confundida —admitió. Ja eso ya lo sabia su rostro y sus ojos esos bellos posos chocolate me dejaban ver todas sus emociones.

Me reí, estaba nervioso, volví a tomar una respiración profunda y me atreví a hablar —Estoy aquí Bella y te estoy diciendo que eres un ángel, en realidad el ángel mas bello que existe sobre la tierra. Que que —empecé a tartamudear —quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer —iba a hablar pero no la deje —no debí de haberte engañado así para que hablaras conmigo, se que esta mal. Tú creías que era Alice pero ella dejo su MSN abierto y yo no lo pude evitar necesitaba saber de ti y cuando dijiste que te gustaba simplemente me hiciste el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y aunque no lo creas yo si te noto. De hecho te Amo desde el primer momento que te vi —Ella lloraba nuevamente y eso me preocupo y me confundió porque a pesar de las lagrimas se veía felicidad en su cara —entiendo si tu no me quieres pero saber que gustas de mi me dio una esperanza y simplemente no podía seguir guardándome esto que siento —añadí.

—Ohh Edward cállate —dijo con la voz quebrada —por favor dime que esto no es una broma, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto. Yo, yo —comenzó a tartamudear, se veía tan linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Yo también te amo y lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

No lo podía creer simplemente era mágico —entonces ¿por que lloras? —pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

—Estoy llorando de felicidad —dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

De nuevo limpie sus lagrimas y la bese, pero esta ves fue diferente; le di un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, mientras le decía que la amaba.

De repente su rostro cambio — ¡Oh por Dios! Seguro estoy hecha un desastre, ¿Edward como haz entrado? —cuestiono mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Cálmate Bella, entre por la ventana —confesé mientras señalaba el sitio en cuestión —estuve tocando pero nadie abrió y me preocupe —trate de justificarme.

— ¡Por la ventana! ¡Edward! eso es peligroso —me reclamo, tomo una especie de neceser de su escritorio y ropa de su armario mientras decía —espérame aquí. No me demoro.

Salió del cuarto dejándome en las nubes, aun no podía creer que le había confesado mi amor y que ella también me ame. Estuve un rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar cuando me di cuenta de algo, ¡la bese! y aun no le había pedido que fuese mi novia. En mis planes no estaba besarla hasta que ella no fuera mi novia oficialmente. Reí, hoy nada me salió como lo planeé, pero fue perfecto. Rato después entro mi Bella al cuarto se veía hermosa con un jean y una blusa azul de mangas.

Me levante de su cama, donde estaba sentado y fui a abrazarla luego le pregunte al oído —preciosa ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al mismo tiempo que asentía —perfecto —le dije —busca tus cosas.

—Edward ¿realmente crees que soy bonita? —me cuestiono al tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían de un bello color rosado

—Bonita es quedarse corto, no hay definición para lo hermosa que eres —dije al tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y sus mejillas se volvían de un intenso rojo

Apresuradamente busco su bolso y se coloco unas converse a juego con la blusa. Me tomo de la mano y me guio escaleras abajo se veía tan tierna sonrojada. Busco las llaves y abrió la puerta salimos y cuando termino de cerrar se giro y me miro —listo —me dijo

Aunque quería llevarla a Port Angels, la forma en la que le declare mi amor me hizo darme cuenta que no importaba el sitio y la forma que tan solo debía estar ella para que la ocasión fuera especial. Durante todo el camino escuchamos música clásica, íbamos tomados de la mano. Ella no mostro objeción cuando le dije que cocinaría para ella en mi casa, tan solo se mostro sorprendida pero muy entusiasta ante la idea.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no aguante y lo primero que hice fue dirigirla al salón. La senté junto a mí en el banco del piano y me dispuse a tocar la nana que hace tanto tiempo había escrito para ella. Cuando termine me gire y la vi.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunte

—Oh Edward es hermosa, me encanta —dijo

—Me alegra que te guste tanto, la persona que la inspiro también es hermosa. Te Amo —dije para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios

—Espera ¿estas diciendo que la compusiste para mi? —cuestiono

— ¡Si Bella la compuse para ti! Es tu nana

—Ohhh gracias Edward —dijo al tiempo q me estrechaba en sus brazos —no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Tú también me haces muy feliz con el hecho de compartir este momento conmigo, el simple hecho de que tú existas alegra mi mundo. —comente mientras la tomaba de las manos —Pero me haría mucho más feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia. Así que déjame preguntarlo como se debe. Bella te amo y prometo respetarte y hacerte feliz mientras tu me des la oportunidad ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte

Ella grito un SI mientras se abalanzaba a mis brazos —claro que acepto ser tu novia — dijo apresuradamente para luego darme un beso que dejaba ver todo el amor que sentía por mí. Sin duda fue el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida.

**-ella no me pasa* **

-es lo mismo que decir que el sabe que él le cae mal a Bella.

**Ahhh y allí me di cuenta de mi metida de pata***

- es lo mismo que decir y allí me di cuenta de mi error

**-Mister Cullen ¿Do you want said something?***

- Señor Cullen quiere decir algo

**-Excuse me professor. ****But I am feeling bad, my head hurts. ****¿Can I go out?**

- Disculpe profesor, puedo salir. No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza

-**Yes Mister Cullen go to the nursing**

- Si señor Cullen valla a la enfermería.

**Bueno ese fue el pov Edward espero que les halla gustado y que cumpla sus expectativas, aun no se si el capitulo siguiente será un capitulo normal o el epilogo como tal, vale aclarar que este es un mini fic y a lo máximo tendrá 4 capítulos. El siguiente capitulo o epilogo será pov Bella lo que sintió y pensó cuando Edward se confesaba y posiblemente será un poco mas detallado en algunas cosas.**

**Espero que me dejen sus reviews todos los comentarios son bienvenidos desde las criticas, hasta las muestras de apoyo, los consejos y las sugerencias o criticas constructivas. **

**Tranquilas que el próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto no prometo hacerlo mañana porque tengo clases todo el día pero prometo hacerlo en cualquier momentico libre que tenga esta semana. **

**Carter86****: Lamento decepcionarte pero no creo que la cantidad de capítulos aumente, puesto que siempre he concebido el relato como un fic corto, no lo puedo ver de otra manera.**

**veroniica****: Gracias por tus consejos realmente los aprecio y trato de aplicar los tips que me haz dado. **

**Gracias a aquellas personas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos (****Innyinthemoon****, ****bIp00lAr****, ****GabbiVal04****) de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo. Besos**


	3. Soy su novia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo y sus críticas, estoy tratando de mejorar…**

**Pov Bella**

—Bella tenemos que hablar— Lo sabia fue lo único que pude pensar.

No me había dado cuenta de estar llorando hasta que me dijo—Tranquila Bella por favor no llores que no sabes lo que me mata verte así un ángel tan bello como tu no debería llorar.

— ¿No? Espera ¿que haz dicho? —estaba confundida, muy confundida en realidad, y no se porque pero el escucharlo decir q era un ángel o por lo menos eso creí escuchar me daba esperanza.

Respiro y al tiempo q limpiaba mis lagrimas me repitió —dije que un ángel tan bello como tu no debe llorar. —Me beso ambas mejillas y juro que estuve a punto de desmayarme —no sabes lo que verte llorar me hace —dijo con ¿sufrimiento? en la voz.

—Estoy confundida —admití, en realidad estaba mas que confundida. Un brillo petulante se vio en sus ojos cuando dije aquellas palabras

El rió ¿nervioso? Esto era muy confuso para mi sentí que mi mente iba a colapsar —Estoy aquí Bella y te estoy diciendo que eres un ángel, en realidad el ángel mas bello que existe sobre la tierra. Que que —empezó a tartamudear —quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer —yo quería hablar quería decir algo pero el no me lo permitió; Dios debí de haber muerto y haber llegado al cielo esto realmente era increíble —no debí de haberte engañado así para que hablaras conmigo, se que esta mal. Tú creías que era Alice pero ella dejo su MSN abierto y yo no lo pude evitar necesitaba saber de ti y cuando dijiste que te gustaba simplemente me hiciste el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y aunque no lo creas yo si te noto. De hecho te Amo desde el primer momento que te vi —volví a llorar pero esta vez lo hacia de alegría, en su rostro se veía la confusión marcada cuando añadió—entiendo si tu no me quieres pero saber que gustas de mi me dio una esperanza y simplemente no podía seguir guardándome esto que siento —.

—Ohh Edward cállate —fue lo primero que me salió —por favor dime que esto no es una broma, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto. Yo, yo —comencé a tartamudear, me moría de la pena. "una cosa era confesarle mis sentimientos por el Messenger y otra hacerlo en persona pero si el fue valiente yo también puedo hacer un esfuerzo" pensé. De verdad en mi otra vida debí haber hecho algo demasiado bueno para meréceme esto —Yo también te amo y lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—entonces ¿por que lloras? —pregunto mientras me abrazaba

—Estoy llorando de felicidad —dije al tiempo que sentía como una estúpida sonrisa tomaba posesión de mi rostro.

Limpio mis lágrimas y me ¡beso! ¡Me Beso lo hizo! Mi primer beso fue simplemente perfecto tan tierno y lleno de amor, me beso al tiempo que me decía que me amaba. Aun no lo creía.

Repentinamente recordé donde estaba y como iba vestida. Un momento como es que Edward esta en mi habitación, no me malinterpreten esto es perfecto pero muy raro quien lo dejo entrar, Charlie no de eso estoy segura — ¡Oh por Dios! Seguro estoy hecha un desastre, ¿Edward como haz entrado? —

—Cálmate Bella, entre por la ventana —me dijo mientras señalaba hacia mi muy peligrosa ventana —estuve tocando pero nadie abrió y me preocupe —

— ¡Por la ventana! ¡Edward! eso es peligroso —Realmente me preocupe se puedo haber hecho daño. Era tan terco. Pero así lo amaba, tome mis artículos de aseo y mi ropa mientras decía —espérame aquí. No me demoro.

Salí del cuarto pensando en lo irreal de la situación, el de verdad me había dicho que me amaba y estaba en mi cuarto. Todo era tan maravilloso mejor aun me había besado. Pase todo el rato en el baño pensando en mi suerte y todas las consecuencias que el confesar nuestros sentimientos podrían acarrear. Termine de bañarme y me vestí, me coloque mi blusa favorita con un cómodo jean, tras verificar mi apariencia me dirigí al cuarto.

Al entrar lo vi sentado en mi cama, se levanto y vino hacia mi, me tomo en sus brazos y mientras me abrazaba me pregunto—preciosa ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Simplemente esto era maravilloso, nunca imagine que algo asi me pasara a mi, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo no iba dejar ir la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el amor de mi vida, solo pude asentir a en respuesta a su pregunta, puesto que mi cara estaba de nuevo ocupada con esa enorme y tonta sonrisa —perfecto —me dijo —busca tus cosas.

—Edward ¿realmente crees que soy bonita? —Que puedo decir soy una chica me gusta que me digan esas cosas, y de paso la parte negativa de mi cerebro aun no aceptaba del todo que este maravilloso Dios griego me amara.

—Bonita es quedarse corto, no hay definición para lo hermosa que eres —me respondió, sentí como enrojecí, "genial" debo parecer un tomate así que me salí por la tangente, me gire apresuradamente a buscar mi bolso y unas converse que me combinaran.

Lo tome de la mano y le guie escaleras abajo hacia la puerta. Busque las llaves y abrí la puerta para salir cerré y me gire a mirarlo —listo — dije

Me guio al auto y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, rodeó el auto para subir; al hacerlo me miro— Amor te importa ir a comer a mi casa— cuestiono pero mi mente estaba volando, me había dicho amor. Él al notar mi falta de respuesta se apresuro a añadir —quiero cocinar para ti, tan solo déjame consentirte.

Eso me sorprendió mucho y fue lo que logro sacarme de mi ensoñación donde ya había planeado la vida perfecta junto a Edward— ¿En serio cocinaras para mi?

— ¿Si?—dijo el un tanto inseguro —solo si tu quieres

—claro que quiero tontito, realmente me emociona la idea, aunque no pensé que supieras cocinar; teniendo a Esme como tu madre todo es posible. —y me mente me jugo otra mala pasada, el pánico me inundo—Edward—le llame completamente asustada

— ¿Dime?

—Tu madre, ella, ¿esta en tu casa? Es que realmente me da mucha pena ir, o si se enoja porque faltaste a la escuela por ¡mi!

—Tranquila que en casa no hay nadie y por Esme no te debes preocupar, ella te quiere, simplemente le es imposible enojarse contigo.

Su comentario me pareció gracioso pero no dije nada, el coloco música clásica en el reproductor y me tomo la mano mientras viajábamos en un cómodo silencio. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hicimos fue ir hacia e piano de Edward, me pidió que me sentase junto a el. Y comenzó a tocar, era algo que nunca había escuchado; realmente era una composición bellísima, llena de sentimientos. Cuando termino se volteo a mirarme

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó

—Oh Edward es hermosa, me encanta —en realidad eso era poco, pero mi cerebro no podía pensar muchas cosas coherentes.

—Me alegra que te guste tanto, la persona que la inspiro también es hermosa. Te Amo —tras decir eso deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

Mi cerebro logro hacer click. El no estaba diciendo que… ¿o si lo estaba diciendo? —Espera ¿estas diciendo que la compusiste para mi? —cuestione

— ¡Si Bella la compuse para ti! Es tu nana

—Ohhh gracias Edward —dije mientras lo abrasaba él es tan tierno —no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Tú también me haces muy feliz con el hecho de compartir este momento conmigo, el simple hecho de que tú existas alegra mi mundo. —dijo mientras tome tomaba de las manos —Pero me haría mucho más feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia. Así que déjame preguntarlo como se debe. Bella te amo y prometo respetarte y hacerte feliz mientras tu me des la oportunidad ¿quieres ser mi novia?—

Yo estaba en shock solo pude gritar un SI mientras me abalanzaba a sus brazos —claro que acepto ser tu novia — dije apresuradamente para luego besarlo. Sin duda fue el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida. ¡Ja! aunque tampoco es que hayan sido muchos, estoy segura que con Edward como mi novio todos los besos serian maravillosos.

La estúpida necesidad de respirara se hizo presente por lo que tuve que separarme de Edward. Él junto nuestras frentes y me miraba a los ojos, con una intensidad que hubiese derretido hasta a un iceberg. Un dulce suspiro se escapo de mis labios, lo que causo que el sonriera de una forma realmente encantadora.

—Ahora señorita vienes conmigo a la cocina a hacerme compañía, mientras yo preparo nuestra comida. —dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar y comenzaba a llevarme hacia la cocina— ¿Alguna petición especial en cuanto a la comida? —cuestiono mientras separaba una silla del mesón para que yo pudiese sentarme.

—No, en realidad lo que prepares será perfecto.

—Si mi bella dama —dijo para luego depositar un suave beso en mis labios y dirigirse a la nevera. Realmente podría acostumbrarme a estar tan mimada, aun no asimilaba que Edward era mi novio, pero si de algo estaba segura era que él era un novio muy consentidor.

Fue hacia la despensa y busco algo en su interior, luego de dar vueltas por aquí y por allá en la cocina, termino de juntar todos los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo. Fue al fregadero y comenzó a lavar las verduras yo estaba como idiotizada mientras lo veía, cuando termino de lavar todo coloco una olla con agua en el fogón, en ese momento note que estaba preparando pasta y estaba segura que su elección no era casualidad puesto que esa era mi comida favorita. Encendió un pequeño radio que estaba en la cocina y comenzó a tararear la música que sonaba, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarme y me guiñaba un ojo o simplemente me sonreía. Estar así con el, incluso sin hablar era perfecto yo observaba todos sus movimientos mientras el terminaba de preparar nuestra comida

—Amor— me dijo— podrías colocar la mesa ya la comida va a estar lista.

Tan solo le sonreí mientras diligentemente colocaba todo sobre la mesa, unos minutos después llego el con varios contenedores donde estaba la comida. Aparto la silla para q me sentara y comenzó a servirme. Cuando se sentó en su sito, justo frente a mi. Tomo mi mano y deposito suaves besos en ella.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy— me dijo— Este es mi sueño hecho realidad y aquí, en la casa de mis padres, donde nos conocimos, donde hablamos por primera vez y donde te pedí que te hicieses mi novia, te prometo luchar todos los días por nuestra relación y ser el mejor novio que puedas desear, serte siempre sincero, confiar en ti y nunca permitir que un tercero se involucre en nuestra relación.

—Oh Edward eres tan dulce, tu ya eres el mejor novio que puede existir— le dije mientras mis mejillas cambiaban de tono — te he esperado durante tanto tiempo que todo de ti me parece perfecto, yo también te prometo luchar lo nuestro y ser sincera contigo en todo momento, no necesito decir que voy a confiar en ti; porque hace mucho tiempo que lo hago. Te amo Edward

—Yo también te Amo mi Bella ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir— me dijo de una forma un tanto posesiva que me pareció muy tierna y a la vez me hizo feliz. En ese momento recordé algo que realmente me preocupaba

—Edward —le llame —Que le vamos a decir a Carlisle y Esme o a Charlie Oh por Dios ¿y si desaprueban esto? ¿Qué creerán ello de nosotros como pareja?

—Isabella —uso mi nombre completo para llamar la atención —mis padres te aman, ellos ya te consideran una hija y estoy segura que Esme secretamente desea esto tanto como nosotros. Con tu padre hablare lo mas pronto posible, lo mejor es ser claros con él y su arma; no se pero si no te molesta me gustaría hablar con mis padres hoy, quizás esperar a que lleguen; pero si tu crees que es demasiado pronto solo me dices y lo dejamos para después

—Aunque me muero de la pena por hablar con tus papas, creo que es mejor que hablemos con ellos hoy y quizás cuando me lleves a la casa esperamos a Charlie y hablamos con el— le propuse

—Eso es perfecto ahora terminemos con nuestra comida ¿si? —me dijo mientras hacia un muy tierno puchero.

—Edward esto esta delicioso.

Comimos hablando de nuestras clases y nuestros profesores; al terminar ayude a Edward a arreglar la mesa; se negó a dejarme hacer mas que eso. Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos abrazados a ver una película mientras esperábamos por sus padres. No mucho rato después sentí como llego un carro, inmediatamente me tense y Edward debió de notarlo porque comenzó a frotar mis hombros para que me relajase.

**Disculpen lo se, soy una pésima escritora. De verdad, estoy en finales en la Uni y no me da tiempo para nada. Aprovecho y bubo el capitulo, puesto que estaré de viaje algunos días no quería hacerlas esperar mas.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y su comprensión, espero subir pronto el prox capitulo. **

**Se aceptan desde muestras de apoyo hasta amenazas de muerte jajaja nahh en serio sean libres de expresarse como quieran sobre el fic. De verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**


	4. Los Suegros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su tiempo y lo han dedicado a leer mi fic. Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo y sus críticas, estoy tratando de mejorar…**

**Pov Bella **

Y allí estábamos, sentados en espera de sus padres, Edward aun frotaba mis hombros, cuando se abrió la puerta del frente dejando ver a un Carlisle muy sonriente de la mano de Esme.

—¡Oh! Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto un muy sorprendido Carlisle, no era normal encontrar a tu hijo menor en la sal de tu casa acompañado por la mejor amiga de tu hija menor. Esme solo pasaba la vista entre Edward y yo, creo que poco a poco fue entendiendo las cosas porque paso de tener una cara de confusión a una de alegría

Edward carraspeo para llamar la atención —Verán papá, mamá —Dijo mirándolos a cada uno — Bella y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.—hablo mientras soltaba mis hombros y tomaba una de mis manos.

—Claro Edward vamos a mi despacho. Bella —me llamo —por favor dime que no se metieron en ningún problema.

Antes de poder decir algo Esme reacciono y hablo por primera vez desde que entró —¡Por el amor de Dios! Carlisle, no te das cuenta que lo que nos van a decir, es una de las cosas más buenas que ha pasado desde que no mudamos a Forks. —Luego se giro hacia mi estiro los brazos y comenzó a caminar. —Querida — Me abrazo —No sabes lo feliz que me haces, ya te consideraba una hija, ahora tan solo me das mas razones para seguir haciendo. Finalmente han dejado sus miedos atrás y se han sincerado ya me estaban preocupando.

Carlisle solo nos miraba con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado por todo su rostro mientras Edward sonreía y me miraba con el "te lo dije" grabado en su sonrisa. Yo sonreía como estúpida mientras hablaba —Gracias Esme no sabes lo que significa para mi que me hallas aceptado en tu familia y que nos apoyes en esto.

Sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta por lo que Esme y yo nos giramos hacia Carlisle —Querida me gustaría decir que entiendo todo, pero no es así, podrían explicarme que pasa.

Esme camino hacia Carlisle lo abrazo y le dijo —Hay querido a veces puedes llegar a ser tan despistado. No te das cuenta que lo que Bella y Edward nos querían decir es que son novios.

—Wow ¿en serio? — Nos miro a ambos y nosotros solo asentimos esperando su respuesta —Solo tengo dos cosas que decirles, lo primero es ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? Y Isabella para mi ya eres como una hija como dijo Esme esto solo nos da mas razones para tenerte como parte de esta familia. Cuentan con mi bendición y mi apoyo. —Sin mas solté la mano de Edward para abrazar a Carlisle sus palabras de verdad me conmovieron ellos eran como mis segundos padres.

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Hablo Edward, consiguiendo que todos centráramos nuestra atención en el.

—Claro hijo habla — lo alentó Esme

— ¿Por qué ninguno se sorprendió y hablaron como si esperan por esto? —pregunto señalándonos

Edward —Esta vez fue Carlisle quien hablo, yo ya había vuelto a su lado y le había tomado la mano —Ustedes eran demasiado obvios, para nadie era un secreto que se gustaban, solo que eran demasiado tímidos para decirse algo y demasiado tontos para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

— ¿Realmente éramos tan obvios? —pregunte bastante apenada

—Si cariño —Dijo Esme —pero no debes de sentir vergüenza de ello, ustedes se quieren eso lo vemos todo, ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina? Allí podríamos tomar un café o un té y seguir charlando.

Fuimos con ellos a la cocina y nos sentamos mientras Esme comenzó a preparar las bebidas. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero pasamos un rato muy agradable en compañía de mis suegros, "ja me sonaba extraño el decirle suegros pero a la final eso eran y estaba feliz por ello" Cuando ya eran como las 5 de la tarde le pedí a Edward que me llevara a mi casa si quería hablar con Charlie era mejor que me encontrara en casa cuando llegara del trabajo. Nos despedimos de sus padres y salimos, estaba por entrar al auto cuando un conocido grito me asusto

—Isabella Marie Swan por favor dime que lo que veo es cierto —gritaba un pequeño duende híper activo que venia con Jazz en su mazda 3 ultimo modelo, mi mejor amiga tenia casi medio cuerpo fuera del auto aun no llegaban al estacionamiento, detrás de ellos logro ver el gran Jeep de Emt.

Yo solo pude reír ante la escena y me quede parada junto a Edward mientras esperaba por Alice. En cuando Jasper estaciono, ella literalmente se lanzo del asiento y corrió a abrazarme.

—Si, si, si, si. —Decía mientras daba brinquitos como loca —lo sabia mi plan funciono, esto es GE – NI- AL —Canturreo

—Alice para que te vas a marear y si te refieres a que Bella y yo somos novios, pues tienes razón es genial —Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota plasmada en el rostro la misma que tengo yo supongo

—Wow hermanito estoy muy feliz por ustedes. —Jasper, Emt y Rose alcanzaron a escuchar nuestra conversación

—Hermanita estoy feliz —Dijo emt mientras me daba un super abrazo de oso luego me soltó miro serio a Edward y se giro a mirarme —pero si en algún momento llega a pasarse de la raya me dices, con gusto le daré una paliza sin importar que sea mi hermano. ¿Esta claro? —le pregunto a Ed "wow muy pocas veces había visto a Emt así de serio en realidad daba miedo

—Claro como el agua Emt —Respondió Edward mientras extendía su mano hacia el gigante —no espero menos de ti.

El gran oso estallo en carcajadas ignoro la mano extendida de Edward y le dio un abrazo para luego soltarlo y gritar dramáticamente — ¡Oh por Dios! Ya mi Eddie creció —El aludido solo siseo al momento de escuchar el odioso sobrenombre.

Las felicitaciones por parte de Rose y Jazz no se hicieron esperar, solo que ellos fueron menos efusivos. Nos despedimos de ellos puesto que se estaba haciendo tarde. Antes que Edward prendiera el auto recordé algo por lo que baje la ventanilla y grite —Al ¿Por qué dijiste que tu plan funciono? —Esta solo se giro con esa sonrisa malévola y me dijo —Algún día te lo contare lo prometo por el momento olvídalo y disfruta con tu novio eso si nada de hacer bebes todavía —canturreo mientras entraba corriendo a la casa.

Tanto Edward como yo quedamos rojos por el último comentario de Alice. Él comenzó a manejar en dirección a mi casa pero parecía nervioso no aguante la curiosidad por lo que me decidí a romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué crees que ha hecho tu hermana?

—No lo se, pero estoy seguro que no lo va a decir, por lo menos por el momento.

—Edward lo llame —el solo me miro rápidamente para luego volver su atención a la carretera — ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso?

Suspiro derrotado para luego peguntar — ¿tengo que decirte?

—Vamos Ed si no me dices creeré que es algo malo

—Mi vida, tu padre es una de las personas mas importantes en tu vida, vives con el y estoy seguro que tu valoras mucho su opinión, realmente me asusta lo que pueda opinar sobre nosotros. ¡Aparte él tiene un arma!

No pude evitar reírme —Tonto y cobarde novio, mi papá usara el arma en tu contra yo te protegeré y estoy segura que no le molestara nuestra relación, no puede molestarle ni oponerse porque simplemente para mi no existe nadie mejor que tu. —El me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo por que luego de eso pasamos el camino escuchando música, él definitivamente estaba más relajado. Decidí preparar la cena por lo que me dirigí a la cocina en cuanto pusimos un pie en la casa. Entre risas, abrazos y charlas se nos paso el tiempo y estuvo la cena lista. Nos quedamos allí sentados hablando mientras esperábamos por Charlie. Tan entretenidos estábamos riendo que no nos dimos cuenta cuando este llego solo paramos de reír cuando le escuchamos entrar en la cocina

—Hola hija si que huele bien la cena —pareció percatarse de Edward por lo que dijo —Buenas noches joven —se giro hacia mi para añadir —Bella así que tenemos visitas.

Edward empalideció y cambio su expresión a una perfecta cara de póker, pero en sus ojos podía ver el nerviosismo y el miedo marcados. No supe que mas decir por lo que solté lo primero que se ocurrió.

—Hey papi, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Si, tenemos visitas no te alegra; seguro lo conoces, es mi novio, Edward el hermano gemelo de Alice.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error cuando sentí como Edward paro de respirar abruptamente y vi a como a Charlie le cambiaba el rostro de colores

— ¿tu novio?

—si papá —respondí casi en un susurro

Por un momento creí que la noticia lo había vuelto loco puesto que comenzó a reír desesperadamente, hasta llegar al punto de casi llorar. Cuando se tranquilizo finalmente hablo.

—Disculpen por lo que acaban de presenciar pero realmente me parece gracioso, no me malinterpreten, al principio me molesto un poco su relación —miro a Edward y añadió — no es nada personal, pero ella es mi bebe. No puedo decir que me sorprende porque realmente no es así, solo que nunca imagine que alguna vez llegaran a esto. Siempre creí que tu eras muy inseguro—dijo señalando a Edward— y tu muy tímida para hablar de sus sentimientos. Conozco a tus padres y se que te han criado bien, veo como tratas a tu hermana y a Rose, y como tu hermano y Jasper las tratan a ellas y a Bella, por lo que no espero menos de ti, espero que seas un perfecto caballero con mi hija y créeme que si algún día la haces sufrir no dudare en hacerte sufrir a ti. ¿Entendido?

—Esta es la segunda vez en el día que me ofrecen una paliza por Bella pero créame, que no será necesario que ni usted ni Emmett me golpeen, pues nunca haría nada que pudiese herir a Bella de ninguna forma, créame cuando le digo que amo a su hija. Me costo mucho llegar a tener una relación con ella y ahora tan solo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ella y amándola. Estoy dispuesto a acatar todas las reglas que usted me imponga. Y siempre la tratare como lo que es, una princesa y la dueña de mi vida.

Nunca había visto a mi papa dar un discurso tan largo, ni hablar con tanta autoridad. Me asusto un poco lo que le dijo a mi novio pero el solo quiere protegerme, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Edward menciono que me amaría y cuidaría por el resto de mi vida, ¿quería yo una vida a su lado? Eso no había que preguntarlo ya mi vida le pertenecía

—Es gracioso —comente logrando llamar la atención de ambos —Todos se daban cuenta que nos gustábamos menos nosotros, hasta mi papá sabia

—No solo yo Bells, tu madre y Phill también lo saben ellos, lo notaron cuando vinieron a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. Por cierto tú se lo dices a tu madre. —Gemí, esa era una charla que con gusto evitaría. —Ahora, ¿Por qué no cenamos? Edward supongo que te quedas a comer. —dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

Realmente pasamos una cena agradable nunca imagine que Charlie estuviese tan de acuerdo con mi relación con Edward pero no me quejaba por el contrario me alegraba por ello. Ellos pasaron mucho rato hablando de deportes, realmente se notaba que a Charlie le agradaba mi novio. Para el final de la cena ya se llamaban yerno y suegro. Un rato después se fue Edward, Charlie amablemente nos dejo solos para que nos despidiéramos, mientras el se iba con la escusa de ver no se que partido. Cuando Edward se fue mi papá aprovecho para bromear diciendo que ya conocía mi repentina enfermedad de esa mañana y que había conseguido una cura. Le desee buenas noches y subí a ducharme. Cuando entre en mi cuarto no pude evitar tomar mi laptop y sentarme en la cama con ella.

Aun no había terminado de abrir el MSN cuando ya tenia una conversación abierta.

**Ed Cullen** tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación_. Dice:_

**Ya te extraño =C **

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

¡**Yo también! No te imaginas cuanto.**

**Ed Cullen** tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación_. Dice:_

**Mañana te voy a buscar para que vayamos juntos al instituto. Me niego a pasar más tiempo del necesario separado de ti.**

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

**Lo acepto, solo porque te extraño. :$ **

_**Ed Cullen**__ tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación a cambiado su nombre para mostrar a: __**Ed Cullen**__ tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración._

**Bella Swan**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

**Amor eso que colocaste en tu MSN es bellísimo.**

Decidí seguirle el juego y cambiar mi nombre.

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Es solo la verdad**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** Te Amo. Espero que no te molestes por mi estado pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa el maravilloso novio que tengo.**

En realidad muchas veces me reí de Al y Rose por colocar lo mismo en sus MSN pero ahora las entendía, era una forma de expresar todo lo que sentía por ese maravilloso ser que es mi novio. A parte quería dejarle claro a todo el mundo que ya Edward Cullen tenía dueña. Me asuste por mi último pensamiento, nunca había sido posesiva.

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Nunca podría molestarme por ello. Abre tu facebook.**

Hice lo que me dijo, en cuanto abrí, revise mis notificaciones, tenía varias pero la que mas llamo mi atención fue una de Edward que decía que había publicado algo en mi muro hace pocos segundos. Al darle clic al enlace, descubrí que me había etiquetado en su estado y decía:

Edward Cullen Feliz, muy feliz. Amo a mi novia **Bella Swan, **realmente te extraño amor, ya quiero verte de nuevo.

Inconscientemente reí le di clic a "me gusta" para luego comentar: También te Amo y te extraño muchísimo contando las horas para verte de nuevo.

Cuando publique el comentario me di cuenta que varias personas habían indicado que les gustaba el estado de mi novio y que tenía otra notificación, la abrí; era una de esas que dicen: Edward Cullen ha señalado que tiene una relación con usted. Aceptar y publicar. Rechazar. Obviamente le di a aceptar y fui al perfil de Edward. Nuevamente leí su información básica.

**Sexo: **hombre

**Fecha de nacimiento: **20 de julio de 1991

**Hermanos: **Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Seth Clearwater

**Padres: **Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

**Situación sentimental:** tiene una relación con **Bella Swan**

Cuando llegue a ese punto simplemente pare de leer y una sonrisa aun mas grande se extendió por mi rostro. Sonó una alerta del MSN

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** ¿Viste? Ahora todos sabrán que eres solo mía**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** ¡Sip! Me alegra saber que no soy la única posesiva en esta relación. **

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Ni te imaginas cuan posesivo puedo llegar a ser si se trata de ti.**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** En una situación normal me asustaría pero por ser tu. Me siento ¿alagada?**

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Jajaja, me alegra saber que no me consideras un psicópata.**

** Amor deberíamos acostarnos son las 12 y mañana ¿o debería decir ahora? Tenemos clases**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** Odio decir que tienes razón**

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Estoy asombrado. Checa tu face.**

Nuevamente hice lo que me dijo y también quede asombrada en menos de media hora había mas de 30 notificaciones y todas referentes a nuestro cambio de situación sentimental. Algunos comentarios eran de felicitación otros eran para bromear y unos, muy pocos en realidad, solo los de las resbalosas del instituto eran de incredibilidad y hasta odiosos. Decidí ignorarlos y fui a mi perfil a cambiar mi estado.

**Bella Swan** Muy feliz. Gracias a mi novio **Edward Cullen**. A tu lado todo es perfecto. Iré a dormir y soñar con mi novio.

Luego de publicar eso cerré el facebook y la ventana de internet, en una situación normal no habría sido tan cariñosa públicamente pero el comentario de Tanya y su grupo de descerebradas me dio pie para ello, no estaba molesta pero si me alegraba saber que con mi cambio de estado ellas se morirían de la envidia y yo feliz.

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** Wow somos famosos jeje. Amor ya cerré mi FB. Leí algunos comentarios y algunos son un muy poco amables pero no importa esta relación es de dos no de un montón. Yo solo se que te amo y no me importa lo que diga la gente. Ja pero como me alegra saber que hay quien se muere de envidio mientras yo disfruto a tu lado. Se que suena cruel. Pero me molesta la forma de ser de Tanya solo por ser bonita se cree mejor persona.**

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Yo también leí los comentarios y si me molestaron un poco pero al igual que tu los ignore. Créeme mi amor no hay nadie mas hermoso que tu. Por Tanya no te preocupes ella es solo una niña caprichosa.**

** Ahora dejando de lado temas tan absurdos. ¿Sabias que te AMO? También cerré mi FB. Mañana iré por ti a las 7.30 para que nos de tiempo de pasar una rato juntos antes de entrar a clases. ¿te parece?**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** Creo q ya me lo habías dicho, pero igual nunca me cansare de escucharlo o de leerlo. Claro que me parece bien que me vengas a buscar temprano, eso no hay que preguntarlo, es mas te digo un secreto. Me parece super tierno que hallas pensado en eso. Ahora me iré a dormir. Que descanses. Cuídate. Un beso.**

_**Ed Cullen**_tocar es mi pasión, la medicina mi motivación, mi novia mi inspiración. _Dice:_

** Yo también voy a dormir. Contigo puedo ser tierno cuando quieras. Sueña conmigo que yo lo hare contigo. El beso lo dejamos así y me lo das mañana personalmente. Chao mi Bella.**

**Bella Swan de Cullen**, _"Tú debes ser el cambio que deseas en el mundo"_ Gandhi. _Dice:_

** Chao mi Edward.**

Tras escribir eso ultimo. Cerré mi sesión en el MSN y apague la laptop. Cuando estaba colocando la alarma en mi celular me llego un mensaje de Edward que leí al instante.

**Princesa, se me había olvidado te amo.**

**Hasta mañana**

**Ed **

Tras meditarlo unos momentos me decidí y le respondí

**Yo también te amo.**

**Hasta mañana mi caballero.**

**Bells**

Coloque mi teléfono junto a la laptop, en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, apague la luz y me acosté pensando en todas las cosas maravillosas que pasaban en un día y que todo ello fue gracias al MSN. Aunque al principio creí odiarlo tenía que admitir que de verdad quería mi MSN. Tan solo había una cosa que me preocupaba. ¿Qué habrá hecho Alice? Esperaba enterarme algún día. Por ahora me conformaba con saber que amaba a Edward Cullen y que el me amaba a mi.

* * *

**Por favor no me maten jeje. Espero que les guste el Capitulo y**** que me dejen sus reviews todos los comentarios son bienvenidos desde las criticas, hasta las muestras de apoyo, los consejos y las sugerencias o criticas constructivas. **

**Bueno a menos que de mi loca cabecita salga otra cosa, este es el fin. Lo prox seria una clase de Epilogo, nada muy elaborado, solo tengo planeado contar mas o menos como va su vida años después. Y posiblemente halla un capitulo extra, seria pov Alice. Pero si, hasta los momentos este es el fin oficial.**

**Gracias a los que me han leído y me han dado su apoyo y criticas constructivas. Pronto subiré el epilogo. **

**Un abrazo.**


	5. Tenemos que hablar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Pov Bella **

Me levante asustada, mire el reloj y eran las 5am; genial ahora pasaría una hora dando vueltas en la cama antes de decidir levantarme y comenzar a arreglarme y todo gracias a mi estúpida pesadilla.

Aunque quise ignorar los comentarios hechos por Tanya el día anterior no pude; la razón sencilla, Edward. Desde que entre a la preparatoria de Forks he visto a Tanya ir una y otra vez detrás de mi actual novio, aunque el nunca la trato como mas que una amiga, ella nunca dejo de insistir, eso era suficiente para bajar mi de por si ya nula autoestima. Ella era todo lo contrario a mí y era una de las razones principales por las cuales durante mucho tiempo pensé no merecerme a Edward. Siempre creí que cuando Edward tuviera su primera novia oficial esa seria Tanya jamás pensé ocupar yo ese lugar, aunque lo añoraba.

Desde que llegue a vivir con Charlie ella me ha odiado, lo peor es que yo nunca le hice nada, los primeros días se pasaba todo el tiempo molestándome por mi ropa y por mi clase social, es de esas personas que se creen que por tener mas dinero son mejores; lo peor fue cuando Alice empezó a tratarme, eso si la puso histérica, durante semanas me hizo mas de una broma pesada y todo porque Alice la odiaba a ella y a mi me quería; todo cambio cuando Ali se entero de sus bromas, desde ese día aprendía nunca hacer enojar a Alice Cullen, de verdad puede ser fiera cuando se lo propone. Aunque Tanya había pasado mucho tiempo limitando su ataque verbal y físico hacia mí, la reciente relación de Edward conmigo pareció ser una alarma que despertó a la fiera. Todos los comentarios que hizo como "el ratón de biblioteca tuvo que haber hechizado a mi Eddie" o "vamos a ver cuanto le dura a la mosquita muerta la dicha", todos me afectaron, pero quizás el que mas lo hizo fue cuando dijo algo que era completamente cierto "ella nunca estará a la altura de mi Eddie, el tiene clase, es bello, tiene dinero, es elegante, simplemente es diferente a ella, que así demasiado normal y aburrida". Y justo así me sentía, muy normal para Edward, el era como un Dios griego y yo como, una simple mortal, todo en mi era aburrido.

Finalmente todo esto nos lleva a mi pesadilla, donde veía a Edward en un hermoso prado, caminado hacia mi, pero de pronto el paraba, me miraba y decía: demasiado normal para ser mi novia; me daba la espalda y se iba a tomar a Tanya de la mano y besarla, no se que era mas fuerte el dolor del engaño o el miedo de la ver, que en realidad un día el se cansara de mi y me dejara de lado, eso creía no poder soportarlo nunca.

Tras un rato de pensar y dar vueltas en la cama, mas insegura que nunca decidí levantarme. Tome un baño, me asee y me arregle para el instituto, Charlie salió para el trabajo antes de las 7 y un rato después llego Edward por mi, yo solo le podía pedir a Dios que el no se arrepintiera de nuestra relación.

Íbamos en el auto de camino a la escuela cuando Edward paro a un lado de la carretera —Tenemos que hablar— Juro que en toda mi vida esas han sido las palabras que mas me han asustado; dos veces me ha dicho lo mismo y las dos veces me han sentado mal esas simples palabras, aunque la primera vez las cosas salieron mejor de lo que creí, ahora no estaba tan segura; sentí como poco a poco algo en mi pecho se rompía cuando comprendí lo que significaban sus palabras, había mediado los comentarios de Tanya y se había dado cuenta de lo obvio.

—Dime—dije con la voz un tanto quebrada.

El solo se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad he hizo lo mismo con el mío, me tomo el rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Dime tu ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que llegue por ti te note extraña y verte así me mata. Por favor dime que pasa —literalmente me rogo, y o no aguante mas y solo pude largarme a llorar. Tras un rato en el que solo estuve allí llorando entre sus brazos, me calme y finalmente logre hablar.

—Es que siento que no te merezco, siento que lo que dijo Tanya es verdad y me siento molesta conmigo misma porque dije que no le prestaría atención a sus comentarios pero simplemente no los puedo dejar pasar —logre decir y no se como

—Amor estoy molesto, por el simple hecho que creas es mas que si quiera llegues a imaginar que no me mereces, tu eres la persona mas dulce, bondadosa, responsable, tierna, comprensiva, desinteresada, divertida y hermosa que conozco, soy yo el que debería dudar de ser merecedor de tu compañía. Para mi no existe, no existió, ni existirá nadie que pueda reemplazarte, tu simplemente eres perfecta para mi. Antes de conocerte ya te esperaba, eres todo lo que siempre quise y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir —Mientras decía todo esto yo solo lo miraba maravillada de lo romántico que me novio podía ser. ¡Dios! Como lo amaba supo exactamente que decir. —En cuanto a Tanya, ya te lo he dicho, ella es una niña tonta, que esta frustrada simplemente porque sabe que tu eres mejor que ella, porque sabe que nunca la he querido cerca de mi y nunca la querré como nada mas que como una compañera de clases. No se como puedes creer toda la basura que dijo la niñita esa, pero créeme que esto no se va a quedar así.

—Amor ¿que piensas hacer?—pregunte asustada por lo que mi sobre protector novio pudiera hacer

—Nada solo tendré un par de palabras con ella. Pero ya dejemos eso de lado ahora vamos a la escuela porque si no llegaremos tarde— Antes de encender el carro me dio un beso que me dejo sin aliento—eres bella tanto por dentro como por fuera y te amo tal cual eres.

En la hora del almuerzo me di cuenta que aunque mi novio fuera la persona más tierna y cariñosa del mundo conmigo, era mejor no hacerlo enojar. Realmente creo que a Tanya no le quedaron mas ganas de meterse conmigo o con Edward. Aunque el no le falto el respeto en ningún momento sus palabras no fueron precisamente cordiales y el que estuviésemos en la cafetería llena de gente donde la mayoría escuchaban atentos lo que decía Edward influyo mucho en que la "diva" de la escuela saliera llorando y desapareciera de la preparatoria por el resto del día.

Ahora estoy con mis amigos y mi novio, teniendo una tarde de películas solo los veo reír y me doy cuenta que soy feliz, y que aunque la vida tenga sus altos y bajos siempre tendremos estos momentos felices que nos iluminan, la única batalla perdida es la que no se lucha y hasta de las malas experiencias se puede aprender algo. Mi sonrisa se extendió aun mas al ver a mi novio caminar y sentarse a mi lado, me atrajo hacia su regazo y me dio un tierno y delicado beso donde me dejaba ver que el me amaba tanto como yo a el y que era tan feliz como yo, así con el simple echo de tenernos el uno al otro.

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente estoy emocionada, pase de 20 reviews.! Esto es una especie de capitulo extra con final renovado, de verdad no quise hacer drama con lo de Tanya porque como dijo *****eclipsadamasen****, era justo descansar de los malos entendidos. **

**Ahora si, solo queda subir el epilogo y el extra pov Alice… por lo que vi ya por lo menos una sabe de que va la cosa con nuestra adorada duende… pero deben esperar el prox cap, el cual subiré lo mas pronto posible; no se preocupen que ahora si creo que no me desapareceré durante tanto tiempo. Ya termine con mis clases de los sabados y estoy terminando con mis clases de la uni.. uff unas merecidad vacaciones, asi sea que lo único que haga sea dormir, me hacen falta y me las meresco^^**

**Feliz semana a todas, espero que les guste el cap y ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios^^**


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**8 Años después. ..:2016:..**

**Pov Bella**

A pesar del tiempo, las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden; por eso estoy de nuevo sentada frente a mi laptop azul rey, cortesía de Edward; ingresando mi clave para entrar al Facebook. Veo mis notificaciones y luego entro a mi perfil. Tan diferente al de hace unos años, pero a la vez tan parecido en algunas cosas, aunque hubieron cambios en este tiempo todos fueron para mejorar. Desde que Edward y yo somos pareja las cosas en mi mundo parecen ser perfectas.

Los dos últimos años de preparatoria fueron los mejores que cualquier adolescente podría pedir.

**Flash Back**

_Estábamos todos reunidos en casa de los Cullen tal cual como en la ultima navidad. Desde que Edward y yo éramos novios nuestras familias se unían para celebrar las fechas importantes, hoy sin duda era una de ellas, estábamos celebrando nuestra graduación, aunque aun me costaba asimilar que en unas semanas me iría a vivir en Washington D. C. a vivir con Alice y comenzaría mi vida universitaria, decidí dejar de lado estos pensamientos y centrarme en la hermosa familia que tenia frente a mi; mama y Phil se veían muy felices hablando con Carlisle, Esme; juntos a ellos estaban Charlie y Alec, el papa de Rose, hablando animadamente. Reí al darme cuenta que Alice había secuestrado a su Jazzy y ahora ambos estaban alejados de todos simplemente disfrutando el tenerse el uno al otro, decidí no reparar mucho en ello, se merecían ese tiempo y toda la privacidad que les pudieran dar, después de todo había pasado un año desde que Jazz se había graduado. Él se había ido junto a Rose y Emt a la universidad; esos dos estaban sentados hablando amenamente con la mama de Rose y Sue, la novia de mi papa, aunque para mi sonara raro decir eso en mi mente estaba realmente feliz por mi papa, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes que Sue se mudara con Charlie, ahora estaba feliz de ver a mi papa feliz y aunque en un principio las cosas con Leah habían sido difíciles ahora me alegraba decir que ella y Seth eran como hermanos para mi._

_Salí de mi profundo análisis cuando unos cálidos brazos me rodearon y el amor de mi vida me pregunto al oído — Amor ¿Qué tanto piensas?_

_Gire hacia el y sonreí para luego señalar a todos los presentes en la sala —En esto en lo que cambian las cosas en dos años y en lo feliz que soy con ello_

—_Tienes toda la razón han cambiado muchas cosas, nunca imagine a tu papa como pareja de Sue aun no entiendo como ni Seth ni yo lo vimos venir_

—_Es cierto pero aunque aun no puedo creer que Rose y Emt se casaran tan pronto— Le dije a Edward_

—_Ellos se aman es lo que vale, Emt solo quería hacer las cosas bien. Ya casi se cumple un año desde la boda y por lo que se Emt aprovechar el resto de las vacaciones para irse en una segunda luna de miel con Rose— Me comento Edward en tono confidencial_

—_Hablando de aniversarios…—Deje la frase inconclusa esperando que él supiera de lo que estaba hablando_

—_Mañana es el nuestro o debería decir en unas horas— dijo tras darle un rápido vistazo a su reloj — No puedo creer que hallan pasado dos años_

—_Dos maravillosos años—agregue con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_Tras nuestra pequeña charla Edward y yo entablamos una conversación con Seth, Leah y Jake, quien era uno de mis mejores amigos y novio de mi nueva hermana. Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche mi adorado novio me secuestro y me llevo al precioso jardín trasero._

—_Se puede saber ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte un poco nerviosa, sabia que se trataba de algo sobre nuestro aniversario pero también había algo que me decía que era mas importante que eso_

—_Shh—me coloco un dedo en los labios —Solo dame unos minutos por favor_

_Aunque fue difícil quedarme quieta lo espere hasta que Edward se decidiera a hablar, unos minutos después sonó una especie de alarma y él me tomo en sus brazos y me beso._

—_Feliz aniversario —dijo finalmente_

_Yo solo pude sonreír para luego besarlo, cuando me vi en la necesidad de respirar me separe poco a poco de sus muy atrayentes labios para decir —Feliz aniversario a ti también_

_Me sonrió y me tomo una mano para guiarme hasta una de las bancas que se encontraban allí —Te amo Isabella Swan eres el amor de mi vida, no tu no eres el amor de mi vida eres el amor de mi existencia*. Y te doy gracias por todos los días que he pasado junto a ti. Te he traído aquí porque quería entregarte mi regalo… —Antes de darme tiempo a decir algo Edward continuo —Se que no te gusta que gaste dinero en ti, pero veras este regalo es especial, el viene con una promesa —Dijo al tiempo que colocaba una cajita rectangular de terciopelo negra, en mis manos — Ábrelo —me animo —En cuanto lo abrí solté un gritico ahogado de exclamación dentro había un precioso collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón —Este corazón representa mi corazón, con el te prometo seguirte amando y respetando por el resto de mi vida y te prometo que una vez que seamos profesionales te hare mi esposa, no te quiero presionar de ninguna forma así que eres libre de aceptar o rechazar mi promesa es tu elección. _

_Yo simplemente estaba sin palabras cuando logre salir de mi aturdimiento me lance a los brazos de Edward y lo bese con todo el amor que era capas de profesarle —Por supuesto que acepto tu promesa. Tu también eres el amor de mi existencia, aunque muchas personas digan que nadie es perfecto yo difiero de ellos porque tu simplemente eres el hombre perfecto para mi. Te amo Edward Cullen. ¿Me ayudas? —pregunte mientras señalaba el collar _

_El entendió a que me refería por lo que tomo la cajita, yo me gire y levante mi pelo para que pudiera colocarme el collar, luego de abrocharlo me dio un beso en el cuello y me susurro al oído —Yo también te amo Isabella Swan en un futuro de Cullen_

_En un ágil movimiento, raro para mi naturalidad patosa, me levante y le tendí la mano —ahora vamos con los demás antes que Renee empiece a imaginarse cosas que no son sobre nuestra desaparición — comente mientras me sonrojaba._

—_Solo una cosa mas —dijo, mientras yo lo miraba interrogante —Cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos**_

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando de felicidad Edward había cumplido su promesa y el día que celebramos que ambos nos habíamos graduado me propuso matrimonio, digamos que en una situación no apta para menores de edad. Tras secar mis lágrimas, por costumbre leí la información de mi perfil del Facebook.

**Sexo: **mujer

**Fecha de nacimiento: **13 de septiembre de 1991

**Hermanos: **Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen de Hale

Rosalie Hale de Cullen

Jacob Black

Jasper Hale

Leah Clearwather de Black

Seth Clearwather

**Padres: **René Dwyer

**Situación sentimental:** casada con **Edward Cullen**

**Ciudad de origen:** Forks, Washington

**Ciudad actual:** Seattle, Washington

**Universidad:** Georgetown University '14

Licenciada en Filosofía y Letras

Georgetown University '12

Licenciada en Artes

**Escuela secundaria:** Preparatoria de Forks '09

Y allí me quede recordando lo difícil que habían sido para mi los primeros tres años en la universidad, hacer dos carreras simultáneamente no es fácil pero mi familia y amigos siempre me apoyaron y por supuesto Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado. Gracias a mis carreras ahora trabajaba de manera independiente como asesora para varios museos del país, era editora de una revista de moda, arte e ingeniería que había iniciado junto a Rose y Ali, al principio muchos creían que la unión de las tres cosas no resultaría pero la verdad es que resulto ser un gran éxito por la diversidad de temas que manejaba la revista y ahora era vendida a nivel nacional. Aparte de eso he publicado el primer libro de una Saga romántica que estoy escribiendo.

Edward trabajaba como medico residente en el Children's Hospital and Medical Center acaba de terminar su post-grado en pediatría y esta concursando por el puesto de jefe de residentes. Tiene muchas probabilidades de conseguirlo puesto que es uno de los mas capacitados eso no solo significa un aumento de sueldo, también reducirían sus horas de guardias nocturnas, aunque aumentarían las guardias diurnas; ambos preferiríamos reservar la noche solo para nosotros. Llevamos casi dos años de casados y seguíamos disfrutando todas las noches que podíamos como nuestra noche de boda.

El día que me case con Edward fue uno de los más felices de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba nerviosa más que nerviosa aterrada, en unas horas o minutes, no estaba segura del tiempo, uniría mi vida al hombre más especial que podría existir. Y simplemente me moría de miedo el pensar que me podía caer frente a los invitados, mi familia y mi prometido gracias a zapatos de tacón de 10cm que Alice me obligaría a usar, no lo podía negar son preciosos pero simplemente no me sentía firme con ellos._

—_Isabella Marie Swan deja de dar vueltas en la habitación que nos mareas —Dijo un histérico duende de cabello negro y 1.50 de estatura que estaba terminando de arreglar los vestidos de Rose y Leah ellas tres eran mis damas de honor. Se giro a mirarme y señalo la silla que estaba junto a mi —Siéntate ya vas arruinar tu peinado y maquillaje si sigues caminando, gracias a Dios aun no te haz colocado el vestido, ahora por favor quédate ¡QUIETA! Y espera que termine con las chicas para colocarte tu vestido y ajustar los detallitos. _

_¿Y que mas podía hacer? Si la duende decía que me sentara, me sentaría yo estaba vestida con unos cómodos shorts y una blusa que me habían permitido colocarme después de bañarme con la escusa de "Bella podría arrugar el vestido o ensuciarlo antes de tiempo y eso no podemos permitirlo". _

_Mire el anillo que aun estaba en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, mi anillo de compromiso había decidido usarlo el día de mi boda solo que lo haría en la mano derecha; el anillo era sencillo pero perfecto para mi, un fino aro de oro blanco, mas grueso en la parte inferior que en la superior donde se unía en un delicado y pequeño diamante hexagonal, en el interior estaban grabadas las iníciales de Edward y un te amo y a cada lado del diamante central había uno mas pequeño en forma de corazón que hacia juego con mi collar, recuerdo que el día que me entere que el dije del collar era un diamante casi me da un ataque y no solo eso la cadena era de oro blanco._

_Aunque en el tiempo que llevo junto a Edward no he podido hacer que renuncie a darme regalos caros, he logrado limitar mi exposición a ellos. Para asegurar que Edward no exageraba con los anillos de la boda decidí que era mejor escogerlos juntos; discutimos casi toda una mañana por hasta que encontramos nuestro termino medio, los anillos eran una banda de oro blanco el de Edward mas grueso que el mío, ambos con una especie de borde grabado, por el interior el de él lleva grabada la palabra "Bella" y el mío lleva grabado su nombre._

_La boda era en casa de los Cullen habíamos decidido hacer algo sencillo e intimo por lo que solo habíamos invitado a familia y amigos cercanos, Alice organizo una pequeña fiesta en el patio trasero como celebración; ella se había encargado de organizar todo y diseñar mi vestido; aunque al principio tuve miedo que Alice exagerara con el vestido de verdad se había lucido, era tipo strapless en forma de corazón, ajustado hasta mi cintura donde caía en una falta amplia hasta el suelo, tenia varias partes bordadas y por lo que sabia eso lo había hecho Alice a mano, llevaba una banda bajo los senos, pero esa parte aun no la había visto, el duende que llamo mejor amiga no me lo había permitido. _

— _¡Bella! Te estoy hablando — dijo Rose mientras me tomaba de las manos_

—_Lo siento Rose ¿Qué decías?_

—_Levántate por favor Alice fue a buscar el vestido, toma —me tendió una bolsa — anda al baño y colócate esto, luego sal para colocarte el vestido_

_Al entrar al baño me di cuenta que lo que llevaba en mis manos era una diminuta tanga color azul y un brasier tipo strapless a juego. Me cambie y en cuanto salí me atacaron un duendecillo una Rose muy enérgicas; literalmente me vistieron y terminaron de ajustar mi peinado, vestido y maquillaje, finalmente logre ver la banda del vestido, era azul índigo cuando me vi frente al espejo quede perpleja frente a mi había una mujer hermosa que con un peinado recogido al frente y una delicada tiara, el resto del cabello caía en bucles; el collar que me regalo Edward caía perfectamente arriba de un vestido que realzaba todas mis curvas y unos zapatos que aumentaban considerablemente mi estatura_

—_Ali —me salió las voz en un grito ahogado —gracias por todo, Rose las quiero amigas no se que habría hecho sin ustedes —nos unimos en un abrazo grupal que fue roto por las voces de nuestras madres_

—_Veo que ya estas lista hija —dijo Esme en tono maternal_

—_Te ves hermosa Isabella —añadió mi madre_

—_Es cierto, ahora solo venimos a asegurarnos que tengas todo lo necesario algo Viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul; es la tradición — dijo Jane, la mama de Rose_

—_Lo azul, la banda del vestido y un juego de lencería que matara a mi hermanito —dijo Alice rápidamente haciendo que me sonrojara por el comentario_

— _¡Alice! —me queje_

—_Algo prestado la tiara que usamos mi mama y yo el día de nuestras bodas —Esta vez quien hablo fue Rose_

—_También esta esto —Dijo Sue mostrando un liguero de encaje blanco —Fue el mismo que use en mi primer matrimonio y el que uso Leah —comento señalándola —Aprovéchalo, pero lo quiero de vuelta —me dijo con un guiño que hizo que me volviera a sonrojar_

—_Algo viejo el collar que te regalo Edward y esto —dijo mi madre colocando una pulsera que parecía de diamantes_

—_Mama no me digas que esto…_

—_Si lo son —me corto mi mama —Es una vieja reliquia familiar y ahora te pertenece algún día se lo darás a tu hija en el día de su boda —Este detalle casi me hace llorar pero una macabra mirada por parte de Alice me convenció que hacerlo era mala idea_

—_Finalmente, algo nuevo — dijo Esme al tiempo que me tendía unos zarcillos a juego con la pulsera — Esto completa la tradición_

—_Gracias a todas. De verdad las quiero —Dije y luego volvimos a unirnos en un abrazo grupal_

_Cuando nuestro momento sentimental paso, papa entro a la habitación enfundado en un traje y nuestras madres salieron para tomar sus asientos. Cuando los acordes del piano comenzaron a sonar Alice comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida por Rose y luego Leah, después era mi turno, unas vez que terminamos con las escaleras me sentí mas segura solo faltaba una pequeña distancia para encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida. Rápidamente le dedique una sonrisa a los invitado y mi mirada se dirigió al frente donde unos muy sonrientes Seth, Jasper y Emmett me sonreían, allí junto a ellos estaba Edward el dueño de mi vida, de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me hice ajena a todo lo demás solo escuche un breve "cuídala muchacho" por parte de mi padre cuando me entrego y no fui consiente de nada hasta que pronuncie el "si, acepto". Finalmente cuando mis labios se encontraron con los de Edward me sentí la mujer más feliz de la tierra, nuestro primer beso como matrimonio feliz, el primero de muchos. Disfrutamos de una amena velada donde compartimos nuestra felicidad con familiares y amigos. Cuando llego la hora de partir a nuestra luna de miel fuimos despedidos por una lluvia de pétalos, aunque no sabia cual era nuestro destino estaba feliz de estar junto a la persona a la que le pertenecía mi corazón._

**Fin ****Flash Back**

Reí ante este recuerdo, nuestra luna de miel fue en una paradisiaca isla griega privada perteneciente a los Cullen. Nuestra luna de miel fue perfecta y Alice tuvo toda la razón al decir que su hermano se volvería loco al ver lo que escondía bajo mi traje de novia, enrojecí ante mi pensamiento.

—Sabes adoro que hagas eso —una aterciopelada voz me dijo desde la puerta

— ¿hacer que? —pregunte un poco confundida

—Sonrojarte por tus pensamientos, me hace creer que estas recordando algo de lo que hacemos en nuestra alcoba señora Cullen —dijo mi muy sexy marido mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba junto a mi

—Pues si estaba pensando en algo de lo que hicimos pero no en la alcoba precisamente, recordaba algo sobre una isla desierta y una luna de miel

—Yo también recuerdo eso y nada me gustaría mas que demostrarte que tan bien lo recuerdo, pero a pesar que tus hormonas estén un poco disparadas, hay cosas que llegados a este punto ya no puedes hacer —dijo al tiempo que colocaba la mano en mi prominente panza de ocho meses de embarazo

—Lo se, pero a nadie daño con recordar ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón —se inclino y beso mi barriga — ¿estas trabajando? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—En realidad estoy haciendo nada en el Facebook

—Las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan ¿no? —pregunto un tanto divertido

—Amor —le dije haciendo un pucherito

— ¿Qué pasa mi vida? —Y por mi expresión supo lo que pasaba — ¿mi princesa quiere algo? —pregunto refiriéndose a la bebe

—Si, tu princesa quiere galletas oreo y tu caballero quiere mantequilla de maní*** — Estaba embarazada de gemelos.

—Ya vuelvo, si mal no recuerdo ayer los gemelos de Alice acabaron con las galletas oreo, así que iré a casa de Emt a buscarlas —me dio un tierno beso y salió

Alice también tenia gemelos los de ella tenían 1 año, para Alice y Jasper fue muy productiva la celebración por la graduación de Ali. Quien nos ve, dice que queremos formar un pre-escolar ya que como Alice y yo, Rose había tenido gemelos, los de ella tenían 2 años. Una niña y un niño, así estaban integradas nuestras tres familias. Ahora todos vivíamos en un tranquilo y acogedor conjunto residencial donde los niños pueden jugar tranquilamente. Celeste y Logan son los hijos de Rose, ambos sacaron la belleza y el cabello de su madre con los ojos color miel de su padre, a pesar que celeste es muy femenina tiene toda la personalidad de Emt y Logan saco el carácter de su madre. Ashley y Scott poseen esa belleza característica de los Cullen, ambos de cabello negro lacio, con ojos azules y la estatura de Jazz, en cuanto a sus caracteres Ashley es igual de hiperactiva que su madre, con la capacidad de manejar las emociones de su padre y Scott es tan tranquilo como Jasper, pero posee ese sexto sentido característico de Alice. Solo faltaban mis bebes que llegarían en menos de un mes Anthony y Renesmee Cullen Swan, Ya me los podía imaginar con los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo de su padre, aunque quería que ambos fueran una mezcla entre Edward y yo esperaba que la parte del equilibrio la sacaran únicamente de la familia Cullen, aunque ha pasado el tiempo yo sigo igual de patosa que siempre. En momentos como estos en los que pienso en mi familia y tan sentimental como me tienen las hormonas me provocaba tomar un avión y salir corriendo a Forks donde aun viven Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Alec. Los extraño tanto y ansió que llegue navidad para reunirnos nuevamente, Renee aun vive en Florida junto a Phil pero en cada navidad viajaba a Forks para pasarla en casa de los Cullen.

—Bella, cariño aquí tienes las galletas y la mantequilla —dijo mi esposo mientras colocaba todo frente a mi

—Gracias —le di un suave beso en los labios y me dispuse a comer

—Sabes, empiezo a pensar que Jazz y Emt solo se hacen los que trabajan con ese cuento que tienen una empresa juntos nos quieren hacer creer que hacen algo pero la verdad pasan todo el día holgazaneando —dijo Edward

—Edward Cullen, que estas queriendo decir te recuerdo que yo también hago gran parte de mi trabajo desde la casa. —le recordé con un notorio tono molesto — El que Jasper sea arquitecto, Emmett ingeniero civil y ambas carreras estén entrelazadas ayuda a que ellos puedan trabajar juntos, me molesta que hagas esos comentarios cuando sabes perfectamente que su contratista es una de las mas importantes del país

—Perdón mi amor, de verdad hable sin pensar, estoy consiente de lo buenos que son los chicos en lo que hacer y créeme estoy completamente orgulloso de mi hermano, a pesar de ser un niño en un cuerpo de un oso es un genio con la matemática los cálculos y todo eso —tras soltar su discursito se quedo pensativo —En realidad creo que los únicos que hacemos todo nuestro trabajo fuera de casa somos Rose y Yo

—Es cierto, a pesar de lo frágil que pueda parecer Rose ella ha demostrado ser mas fuerte que muchos, mira que graduarse de ingeniería mecánica con honores y como una de las pocas mujeres de su promoción no es nada fácil. — Ahora Rose tenia varios concesionarios en todo el estado y era dueña de mayor centro mecánico de la ciudad

—En realidad todos hemos cumplido nuestros sueños académicos y profesionales, incluso las locas metas de Alice —dijo en tono de burla

— ¡hey! No te burles, mira que ser diseñadora invitada de Victoria's Secret, Channel y Carolina Herrera**** siendo tan joven es un gran logro.

—Si, mi hermanita es todo una diseñadora —dijo con un claro tono de orgullo en su voz — Elf's se ha convertido en una de las marcas mas importantes del país

—Y saber que todo comenzó con una pequeña boutique en el centro comercial —comente

—Ahora solo faltamos nosotros por cumplir otras de nuestras metas —dijo colocando las manos en mi vientre —en unas semanas los tendremos en nuestros brazos

—Soy tan feliz, tengo todo lo que quiero y quiero todo lo que tengo*****. Nuestra maravillosa familia que cada día crece mas, amigos incomparables, he tenido la satisfacción de cumplir mis metas académicas y profesionales y tengo la dicha de decir que se lo que es amar y sentirse amado, tengo al hombre de mi vida junto a mi desde hace mas de 8 años y pronto tendré placer de cargar entre mis brazos a dos personitas que están creciendo dentro de mi.

—Te amo Isabella Swan de Cullen

—Te amo Edward Cullen

* * *

* Edward Cullen, Twilight Saga, escrita por SM

** Colgando en tus manos, canción de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez

***Mantequilla de maní y galletas oreo, de verdad quiero comerlo en este momento, pero no me dejan =C

****Reconocidas marcas

*****No se de quien es la frase pero estoy segura que no la invente yo

******Para que no hallan confusiones, la época en la que se supone esta desarrollado el capitulo anterior es el 2008 asi que Bella y Edward tenían 17^^**

**Chicas gracias a todas las que han leído la historia, me han dejado Reviews y me han agregado a sus favoritos, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y comentarios y por esperar pacientemente mis actualizaciones. Mi mano ya esta muchísimo mejor, y soy feliz de poder clickear sin dolor, jajaja. Espero que les guste el epilogó y cumpla sus expectativas…**

**Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Y tengan cuidado con lo que dicen en facebook o en el MSN.**

**En uno de los reviews alguien comento que le había pasado algo parecido pero que no había terminado también, pues bienvenida al club a mi también me paso que dije algo y lo leyó quien no debía, solo que lo hice en el chat del FB, por lo menos no fue una declaración de amor jaja… **

**Un abrazo a todas/os hasta este momento caigo en cuenta que yo les escribo como si todas fueras girls, mas no se si hay por allí un chico leyéndome… jeje **

**Fue un placer escribirles, espero sus comentarios **

**Silvita **

**C=**


	7. El plan de Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer, quien me los presto para que yo le diera vida a mis locas ideas. El MSN (Hotmail) fue fundado por Jack Smith y Sabeer Bhatia. El facebook fue creado por ****Mark Zuckerberg.**** Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama.**

**Extra Pov Alice**

Simplemente estaba maravillada por lo que veía, yo solo les di un empujoncito, mas nunca creí que ellos fuesen tan rápidos por si solos. ¡Ja! Definitivamente, nadie debe apostar en mi contra. Literalmente comencé a rebotar en mi asiento por la emoción de ver a mi mejor amiga y mi twin* tomados de la mano a punto de subir al volvo de Ed. En cuanto estuve lo suficiente cerca saque parte de mi cuerpo por la ventanilla del carro y grite — Isabella Marie Swan por favor dime que lo que veo es cierto— Ella no respondió, solo se quedo junto a mi hermano, mientras esperaba q mi fabuloso novio y mi hermano oso estacionaran. En cuanto mi Jazzy Jazz estaciono no me contuve y me baje tan rápido como pude y comencé a dar mis característicos brinquitos de la victoria mientras canturreaba — Si, si, si, si. Lo sabia mi plan funciono, esto es GE – NI- AL.

Tan solo pare cuando Edward me hablo— Alice para que te vas a marear y si te refieres a que Bella y yo somos novios, pues tienes razón es genial

—Wow hermanito estoy muy feliz por ustedes. — Dije la verdad

—Hermanita estoy feliz —Dijo Emt mientras le daba a Bella un súper abrazo de oso cuando la soltó se giro y miro serio a Edward y se giro de nuevo a mirar a Bella y le dijo —pero si en algún momento llega a pasarse de la raya me dices, con gusto le daré una paliza sin importar que sea mi hermano. ¿Esta claro? —le pregunto a Ed. Muy pocas veces había visto a Emt así de serio y aunque de cerca daba un poquito de miedo, la imagen era muy graciosa, lo único que no dudaba es que Emt cumpliese su palabra, pues estoy segura que el oso daría su vida y una buena paliza a cualquiera que se metiera con su hermanita favorita, como le decía a Bella, una vez me preguntaron si eso me hacia sentir celosa pero la verdad nunca fue así, yo crecí junto a dos hermanotes que me quieren y me protegen y a parte tengo a mi Jazz, Bella nunca tuvo hermanos, y no conozco a otra persona en el mundo que se merezca un hermano mas que ella, es tan cariñosa y tiene tanto para dar, que soy completamente feliz que Emt la adoptara como su hermana pequeña en cuanto la conoció. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de lo pasaba a mi alrededor y ahora mi hermanote le daba un abrazo de oso a Ed cuando lo soltó grito dramáticamente — ¡Oh por Dios! Ya mi Eddie creció — Rose y Jazz también felicitaron a la nueva pareja, solo que ellos como siempre fueron mas calmados. Nos despedimos rápido, ya que Ed debía llevar a Bells a su casa.

Antes que Edward prendiera el auto Bella bajo la y grito —Al ¿Por qué dijiste que tu plan funciono?

Tan solo se gire con esa sonrisa un tanto malévola y le dije —Algún día te lo contare, lo prometo, pero por el momento olvídalo y disfruta con tu novio eso si nada de hacer bebes todavía — añadí con la intención de hacerlos sonrojar

Cuando entre todos comentaban el noviazgo de Ed y Bells la verdad siempre supe que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en el instituto y por todos los pasillos corría el rumor que había una chica nueva, según lo que escuche tenia quince años justo como yo iba caminando-bailando hacia la cafetería cuando alguien tropezó conmigo_

— _¡Hey! No soy tan pequeña como para que no me veas—dije sin saber a quien_

—_Lo siento— cuando mire la persona dueña de esa voz me di cuenta que se trataba de una muchacha, aproximadamente de mi edad, solo un poco mas grande que yo, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, el cabello largo y con suaves ondas, aunque su ropa no estaba a la moda y su estilo era muy sencillo eso no opacaba lo linda que era, salí de mi análisis cuando la vi comenzar a caminar_

—_Espera —dije mientras la tomaba del brazo—Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, hoy almorzaras conmigo y mis hermanos —la abrace y luego añadí —seremos mejores amigas ahora lo veo y algún día serás novia de mi hermano Ed._

_Ella solo se sonrojo y me dijo —Soy Bella Swan y de verdad me asustas un poco_

_Solo pude reír mientras caminamos juntas hacia la cafetería._

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día Bella se sienta con nosotros y no me equivoque, ni cuando dije que seria mi mejor amiga, ni cuando dije que seria la novia de mi hermano, no existe una persona mas perfecta para el

—Tierra llamando al planeta de los duendes —dijo Emt mientras sacudía sus manotas frente a mí

— ¿Qué pasa Emt?— pregunte

—Ya que no le dijiste a Belly Bells cual fue tu plan ¿me lo contarías a mi? Por faaaaaaaa— Dijo adoptando una de mis típicas caritas de suplica

—Si Al yo también quiero saber que hiciste— lo apoyo Rose

—Pues fácil solo les di un empujoncito — empecé a explicar mientras me sentaba junto a mi novio —Bella todos los días se desahogaba conmigo por el MSN y de verdad no se ustedes pero yo ya estaba cansada de verlos a los dos botando baba por el otro y simplemente no hacer nada, así que un día en una de nuestras acostumbradas conversaciones sobre lo lindo que es Edward se me ocurrió algo, por supuesto he de admitir que no lo hice sola, mi Jazzy Jazz me ayudo — dije para luego darle un suave beso en su mejilla

— ¿Qué hizo Jaspersito?—pregunto Emt

—Pues fácil el me dio un programa que infecto tu laptop con un virus que hizo que dejara de funcionar y también me dio el juego que te regale, lo siento Emt pero si te decía y te emocionabas demasiado Ed se podía dar cuenta de algo

—Me usaste —dijo haciéndose el dolido y limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria

—ya, ya per ¿Qué tiene que ver la laptop de mi hombre mono* en todo esto?—pregunto Rose. De verdad no quería saber porque el nuevo apodo de Emt era hombre mono

—Pues veras, mi idea fue hacer que Bella se sincerara con Edward sin saber que era con el con quien hablaba. Y como mejor que hacerlo por el MSN como ella y yo hablamos todos los días se me ocurrió que si dejaba mi MSN abierto y a Ed con mi laptop el no aguantaría saber que ella estaba hablando y se haría pasar por mi. No todo fue tan fácil como suena, porque yo no podía llegar y decirle a Ed que agarrara mi laptop así que primero tuve que dañar la laptop de Emt con ayuda de Jazz, pero con tantos juegos de video poco le afecto eso a Emt, así que mi súper inteligente novio me dio un exclusivo juego de computadora que Emt quería, yo sabia que una vez que se lo diera el no se aguantaría y jugaría el mismo día por lo que me toco armarme de paciencia y esperar a que Edward usara su laptop para darle el juego a Emt y hacer que le quitara la laptop a Ed por lo que él tenia que usar mi laptop si quería terminar lo que estuviese haciendo —hice una pausa y pregunte —¿me siguen?

—Pues es un poco confuso, pero si todos te seguimos —dijo Rose

—La oportunidad perfecta fue ayer, tenia una cita con Jazz pero cuando me estaba arreglando escuche que Edward decía algo sobre que iba a componer y eso, todos sabemos que cuando Ed termina de componer guarda todo en documentos en un pen drive para mayor seguridad así que me termine de arreglar abrí mi MSN y lo minimice y abrí el documento de un trabajo y lo deje así, como si estuviese escribiendo, para que Ed no sospechara nada, cerré mi cuarto con llave y fui a buscar a Emt le di el juego y le sugerí que usara la laptop de Edward y le advertí que mi cuarto estaba cerrado así que ni intentara con la mía— hice una pausa para dejar hablar a Emt que se moría por interrumpir

— ¡Siiii! Yo también participe en el plan para unir a los tortolitos, yo fastidie a Ed para que me diera su laptop y se que el se fue a buscar la de Al —añadió Emt completamente orgulloso de si mismo

—Cuando llegue de mi cita con Jazz Edward ya estaba dormido pero revise en mi laptop los historiales y vi todo lo que hablo con Bella así que supe que ya el sabia que ella gusta de el. Aunque me molesto que Ed dejo a Bells hablando sola cuando lo descubrió, deje que el hiciera las cosas a su modo, lo tenían que ver esta mañana preocupado por Bella, ella no fue a clases hoy, conociéndola como la conozco fue por pena, solo que le hizo creer a Charlie que estaba enferma y pues el resto es historia ya ustedes lo vieron —termine con mi historia con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios

—Alice eres mala amiga, pero gracias a Dios hiciste algo, si no lo hubieses hecho tu, lo hubiese hecho yo solo que mis métodos no son tan sutiles como los tuyos —me dijo Rose

—Claro, claro, tus métodos consisten en gritarles a ambos en la cara lo que piensas y lo que cada uno de ellos siente por el otro —comento Jazz un tanto divertido

—Pero de verdad ya todos estábamos cansados de verlos adorarse el uno al otro durante dos años y no decirse nada —dijo Emt

—Tienes razón— añadí—pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, te aseguro, que ellos algún día se casaran y nos harán tíos. Ellos se complementan y les aseguro que aunque pasen los años y tengan dificultades siempre se amaran, nosotros no nos podemos quejar, todos hemos encontrado algo que pocas personas encuentran a lo largo de su vida —die mientras le daba un apretón a Jazz en la mano —todos encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas, solo que a ellos les tomo un poco mas de tiempo darse cuenta de lo que tenían frente a ellos. Aunque no me crean no estoy segura de lo que nos depare el futuro, tan solo tengo una certeza de lo que esta en nuestro pasado, pero son las elecciones del presente lo que cuentan porque ellas bien o mal nos definen. Y aunque en algún momento nuestra historia llegue a un final no debemos preocuparnos porque Toda historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo*

***twin, gemelo en ingles **

***hombre mono tomado de crepúsculo, la película**

******* En la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo, me encanta esta frase es de la peli pequeñas grandes amigas.**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí nos trajo el río xD**

**Es corto lo se, pero tods saben que es un cap. extra. **

**Saben, hace tiempo leí en alguna parte de FF que una chica decía que los reviews no lo eran todo y quizás ella tenga razón, no lo son todo, eso no lo se, pero un review así sea para decirte "hey puedes hacerlo mejor" te alegra, sobre todo cuando es la primera vez que haces algo así y quieres esas criticas constructivas o ese apoyo. Esto solo lo digo porque a lo largo del fic me di cuenta que los reviews fueron disminuyendo por cap., ahora entiendo cuando las escritoras hablan sobre las lectoras fantasmas, Hey como dice ****Gandhi **_**"Tu debes ser el cambio que deseas ver en el mundo." **_**Así que decidí tomar en cuenta la palabra de Gandhi y no ser una lectora fantasma.**

**Ahora les pregunto ¿les gusto mi fic? Tienes alguna critica constructiva, una opinión, un comentario… adelante deja un review, Hey únete y tampoco seas un lector fantasma… todas las acciones en esta vida grandes o pequeñas cuentan y saben me harían feliz si me dejan un review, pero no soy quien para obligar a nadie así que ya dejemos eso de lado… ustedes son libres de actuar…**

**Ahora viene la parte sentimental, a esas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews gracias de verdad muchas gracias, kris, deja que me abra un facebook para el FF y te agrego, ya he adelantado y abrí un MSN exclusivamente para esto… Pues espero que nos leamos pronto, no se veremos si mi imaginación da para mas o se queda estancada aquí, gracias a tods de verdad… cuando comencé no creí que tuviese la facilidad de escribir algo decente pero puedo decir que aunque aun no me gano el premio a escritor del año, me enorgullece ver mi obra completa y estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Buehhhh ya no molesto más**

**XOXO**

**No leemos….**


End file.
